Skater Boy
by Niamhooo
Summary: Based on the song by Avril Lavigne. Max moves to a quirky town and starts to fall for a certain dark haired skater boy.. but what happens when her mothers past changes her life just when Fang needs her? Mistakes happen, for the better or the worst. FAX
1. He was a boy, she was a girl

**Ch 1(Introduction) He was a boy, she was a girl.**

I pulled a hairbrush through my knotty hair as I brushed my teeth with my other hand.

"You're going to be late, Max!" My mom called up the stairs. I muttered something darkly as I threw my hair-and-tooth brushes on the window-sill and ran down the stairs, two at a time.

I grabbed my navy and black checkered backpack and threw in the necessary books for the day.

"Honey, you are going to have breakfast, aren't you?" My mother studied my frantic actions in a concerned manner, "And, would you not wear something more..." She hesitated.

I rolled my eyes, "Bright? Girly?" And grabbed a banana.

She sighed, "Good luck on your first day, hun."

"Thanks." I kissed her cheek and ran down the hall to Ella, my sister. She shook her head impatiently and tapped her wrist, as if there was an imaginary watch on it.

"Shut up and walk." I mumbled but shot her a smirk to say 'just kidding'.

She smiled brightly, just like her core. "Well, you nervous?"

I shrugged, "Nah. I'm Maximum Ride, I don't nervous." I grinned at her. She rolled her chocolate eyes and pushed some dark hair behind her ear.

"Oh, stop inspecting me." She scolded, playfully slapping my arm.

"Hey, you need a haircut!" I exclaimed just as we walked through the gates of the school.

_Great_, I thought to myself as people were looking at me weirdly. I tilted my head forward, making my hair fall over my face.

Ella grumbled something inaudible and squeezed the spot behind my neck. I barely squealed and my head shot up. I glared at her, only making her grin wider.

"Head high, confident walk, strong gaze. Remember that, ok?" She studied me in a way my mother often did.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Stop turning into mom!" I hissed quietly as we walked through the crowded hall.

"Whatever," She dismissed me, "Your homeroom is A2, which is directly across from A3, which is mine. Then you have French and I have Math, but I can show you your room on the way, ok? Try to make friends...Bye!" She waved me off and ran into her homeroom, leaving me alone in the crowded building.

I saw Ella and other Freshmen hugging and chatting about what they did during the summer through the crack in the door. The bell suddenly rang, announcing homeroom. I made my way to the door of A2 but was beaten to it, by some blonde dude.

"Oh, hey. Are you a new girl in this class?" He smiled in a friendly way, but his hand was still on the door handle, blocking me from my entrance.

New girl...

"Uh, Yeah. I guess I am." I spoke out.

He laughed, "You guess you are? Well, I guess I'm Iggy. And who do I have the pleasure of talking to on this fine summers day?" He held out his hand for me to shake, and I did so firmly.

"First of all, summer ended, so, like, yesterday." I put on a girly voice the 'so, like, yesterday' part but returned to my normal voice for, "And, the names Max."

"Well, Max, I was trying to lighten the mood but whatever. And-"

"And I will be very disappointed if I have to give out detention on the very first day." A tall woman cut Iggy off in a stern voice.

Iggy's eyes widened, "Ms Johnson...are you our homeroom teacher this year?"

"I guess you will find out if you shift your arse in gear and hurry up, you're blocking the way." She glared at Iggy and we both hurriedly walked in, not wanting to stall any longer.

I took a random seat at one of the back corners and shrugged at Iggy when he pointed to the seat next to him. He made a face and I smirked, slouching back in my seat. I put my dark grey hood up and gazed across the classroom. It was a typical clichè high-school. Gossiping bimbos, Jocks, nerds and then a few people that almost looked normal. I absently wondered which group I fit into.

The teacher -Ms Johnson- coughed and started talking in a monotone that made me think that she wished her summer was eternal.

"Welcome back class," She droned and flicked her platinum blonde long ponytail behind her back, "I hope you had a -" She coughed, "-Nice summer. Now for the rollcall. Oh, and I believe we have a new student today. But, we will get to that when we get to her name."

All the jocks looked around excitedly to spot the new girl, but none of them craned their necks far enough to see me. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"Heath Byrne."

"Here."

"Alison Judge."

"Here."

I zoned out for a bit.

"Lissa Adams."

"Here!" Some red headed chick waved her hand and giggled.

"Iggy Hawthorne."

"Here." Iggy called out.

"Maxine Ride."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"Ms. Ride?"

6...

"Maxine Ride? I thought you were in."

...3, 2, 1.

"Anyway, Nicolas-"

"Its Maximum." I called out firmly and loudly.

Nearly everyone turned around in shock to look at me.

"E-excuse me?" The teacher pushed her red glasses up her nose.

"My name," I ground out slowly, "is Max-i-mum. Not Maxine. Maximum. Maximum Ride."

I ignored the snickers and focused on Ms Johnson, who had once looked stern but now looked ... Very humorous.

"Capieche?" I asked.

She grunted and bent her head down to read the rest of the roll. I smirked and shook my head slowly, studing my chewed up fingernails.

I heard shuffling as people turned back to the front. I glanced at Iggy and saw that he was facing the front too, but his shoulders were shaking, as if he was laughing. The boy beside him, however, had his head turned behind him and was studying me with dark, curious eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him and he pursed his lips, turning around again.

"Is Nicolas Stanford here?"

I glanced up again.

"No? Okay then, Sam -"

"Its Fang."

Que stunned silence.

The teacher was leaning on the desk with her arms and narrowed her eyes at the boy that had spoken. I realized with a jolt that it was the dark-haired boy that was sitting beside Iggy.

"Nicolas-"

"My name is Fang. I hope you respect that, or else I shall have to call you by other names that are not yours." He was looking at Ms Johnson with a look in his eyes as if he was saying, 'Try me'.

She sighed, exasperated, "Fine then, Fang. Excuse me, Maximum. But I do not appreciate cheek and interuptions. Now, Sam Reilly?"

I kept the smirk on my face as I studied this 'Fang'. Then, I zoned out.

"Good luck in French!" Ellas voices drifted away as she walked away.

"Merci..." I mumbled to myself and walked in.

For some reason, everybody was standing at the front, by the black-board. I realized that there was a man, of who I assumed was the teacher, pointing out seats and people were obliging. I joined them and soon enough, my name was called.

"Its Max, sir. Not Maximum." I corrected him politely. Might as well cut some teachers some slack. He seemed nice enough anyway.

"Oh, pardon! Je m'appelle Pierre. And you can sit...there!" He pointed to the window sit.

It wasn't at the very back, but still. I love window seats.

There was nobody next to me as I sat down, but that was quickly changed.

I was so consumed staring out the window, that I didn't notice someone sit beside me, or hear Pierre talking. Until I felt a tap on my arm.

I snapped my head around in surprise but quickly relaxed. "Oh, you. Hi."

He raised an eyebrow beneath his over-grown mess of hair and sighed. "I don't suppose you were listening."

"Uh, no. What do we have to do?" I asked dumbly.

He rolled his eyes. "Introduce ourselves in French."

"Oh, uh, Je m'appelle Max."

He blinked, "Fang."

"Great french." I muttered sarcastically and looked at the desk which was graffitied upon deeply.

"Merci."

"...hmph." I grunted, not bothered to even try resserect my French speaking from my lazy summer brain.

There was a short silence, "Tu aime parler français?"

I turned to look at him and raised one eyebrow, "Can I make it anymore obvious?"

**(A/N: I know I probably got it wrong, but Fang said to Max, "Do you like speaking French?" and she said "Can I make it anymore obvious?" Just like the song ;D Ideas and reviews are greatly appreciated!)**


	2. Can I make it any more obvious?

**Ch 2. Can I make it anymore obvious?**

I scanned the lunchroom, where should I sit? Unfortunately, Ella had lunch in the next period. I kinda wanted to sit beside Iggy, or this nice but chatty girl that I met in Math, but I didn't want to intrude. Iggy had a few classes with me, as did that dark haired fellow I sat beside in French...what was his name? Fang.

I noticed a glass door at the back, by the windows where a few students were walking out to have lunch. There was a field where people were playing football and a few big trees, and benches and picnic tables. I made my way towards the door; perhaps I could find a tree to sit down by somewhere, or a free bench. But before I could get to the door, someone called my name. I looked behind me to see Iggy sitting at a table with a group of table not too far away.

He waved at me to come over. I bit my lip and hesitated, but shrugged and made my way over. I slid in next to a girl with long dark blonde hair. She smiled at me, "Hey. I'm Tessa."

I grinned, "Max."

"Hey, Max, you are so lucky that you didn't have to do that maths test! I soo failed it." Nudge laughed, as did I.

"Well, I guess I should introduce everyone. Tessa, the next top-model, you've met." Nudge said and nodded towards her, "Iggy, the dorky pyromaniac, you've met. This is Fang, our emo skater boy." She stuck her tongue out at Fang when he glared at her.

"We've already met." I laughed. His gaze flickered to mine quickly but it returned to something in his hands, which I couldn't see. He was spinning something, I think.

I felt awkward as my laugh died off and I coughed. Nobody else seemed to notice, except perhaps Fang, because I saw a muscle in his jaw twitch.

"Im Nudge, Tessa's future make-up artist." She grinned at Tessa. "This is The Gasman, or Gazzy, our, um, smelly prankster." She motioned to a blonde guy that was a year younger than myself and looked alike to Iggy.

"They're brothers." Tessa explained, reading my mind.

"Aha." I nodded my head, taking in their features. Iggys hair was slightly longer than Gazzys, his tousled spikes leaning forward and it was more of a strawberry blonde colour than Gazzys sandy hair. They both had the same piercing blue eyes and pale skin. I looked at Tessa. She had hair that was a colour in between blonde and brown. It was in a loose ponytail that curled at the ends. She had hazel eyes and pale freckles across her cheeks that were only a shade or two darker than her skin. I could see why Nudge compared her to a model; she had that tall and lean body and a model's face with high cheekbones.

Nudge had beautiful chocolate skin and black curly hair that was tied up in a knotty bun on the top of her head. She had dark brown eyes and long eyelashes. She was a few inches shorter than me. Fang had olive coloured skin and longish messy black hair with bits falling over his eyebrows. He had high cheek bones, his face all angles, and I couldn't tell what colour exactly his eyes were, but they were dark brown, I think, or maybe black.

We chatted and ate our lunch for ten minutes before a red headed chick from homeroom strutted over. I narrowed my eyes at her outfit. She was very obviously a slutty rhymes-with-witch

Her mini-skirt was mid-thigh and her see-through blouse revealed a hot pink bra. She swayed her hips dangerously and I thought she might dislocate them if she wasn't careful. Her red hair fell over one shoulder in a sleek manner. She walked over to Fang and sat on his table, leaning her head back and fluttering her eyelashes in a flirtatious, or so she thought, way. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Seriously? Could she be any more obvious?

"Pass the puke bucket please." Tessa muttered quietly. I snickered and shot her a knowing look.

"So, your name was, like, Fang, right?" Her high nasally voice asked.

He grunted in reply.

"That is soooo badass. Real hunky, like." She giggled in that stupid high-pitched way.

His head was hung low and his eyes were glued to something in his hand. He seemed to be fixing something. He didn't even acknowedge her, but I saw one eyebrow raise slightly under his hair.

"So, I was like, thinking, and-"

"That dangerous." I muttered quietly but she unfortunately heard it. Her cold blue eyes narrowed at me, but I just smirked back.

"Excuse me?" She demanded but it sounded like, 'Eggs-cuse maaay?'

"I said," I spoke loudly and slowly as I she were stupid. Which, she probably is, "Thats dangerous. D-A-N-"

"I heard you." She snapped. By now, most of the people in the lunch hall were staring at us in silence. A few murmers and whispers broke through the crowd. "But-"

"Then why did you say excuse me?" I mimicked her voice at the last part. "Are you deaf or something? Or..." Ok, let's have some fun here. I widened my eyes in mock horror and put a hand to my mouth.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at me.

"You," I gasped, "You didn't...oh my god. I think...I think she was excusing herself for farting." I pretended to talk to Tessa, but I knew everyone could hear me. I saw Iggy nudge Gazzy and he barely nodded, his face becoming focused.

Her face burned to match with her hair. She stood up, on her heels, and leaned towards me, "You little-"

"OH MY GOD! THAT SMELL! LISSA _DID _FART!" The whole lunchroom burst into laughter and I made it my chance to escape.

"Well, Lissa, you absolutely could not be more obvious, and neither could Fang." I stood up with my tray, "Unfortunately, I gotta go now. Bye!" I did a girly giggle and wave and ran out of the lunchroom, dumping the tray on my way.

I had a free period then, and after that it was the end of school. I walked down the hall a little bit and slid down the wall, having to hold my sides to keep from laughing. I heard footsteps and I saw Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Tessa running out, laughing their pants off.

Iggy spotted me and they came over. I started laughing then. I had to clutch my sides in pain, I was laughing so much. Fang knuckle-touched me and thanked me, while still laughing.

"That...was...so...funny." Nudge gasped while giggling.

I grinned at her and bowed my head, "Not at all, not at all Madame!''

I frowned, "What about that smell, though? Lissa didn't really fart, did she?"

Their once half-calmed state went out the door, and they were all laughing harder than before, leaving me in confusion.

"Im not called ...The Gas...man...for no reason!" Gazzy choked out with tears running down his cheeks.

Realization dawned on my face, "_Oh!_ That makes sense now." I nodded thoughtfully.

Iggy shook his head, "Major shit there." He grinned at me, making me smirk back.

"All in a days work." I clapped my hands together just as the bell rang for the end of the day.

"Whats that?" I pointed to the thing in Fangs hand as we walked out of the school together. Turns out he lives a block away from me.

"Oh, this?" He held up what seemed to be a small wheel.

"Skateboard?" I asked.

"Yep." He popped it in his pocket.

I nodded, "I've never skateboarded before," I muttered to myself thoughtfully.

He shot me a glance as we turned onto my road. My house was at the other end of it, though.

I watched my shoes as they moved, lost in my thoughts.

"I could teach you." Fangs voice said.

My head snapped up, "Huh?"

"I could teach you." He caught my confused expression, "Skateboarding...?"

"Oh, yeah! Um, I mean, yeah, sure." I pretended to hide my excitement by playing it cool but he so caught me.

He laughed; properly. Not just a chuckle or a snicker. A real laugh. Well, it was a laugh of amusement.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "What?" I asked innocently.

He just shook his head, "Nothin'. I could show you today, but I have to collect my sister from ballet. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure. I have to collect my sister, too, anyway."

"From the community hall?"

"Yeah." I looked at him.

"Same." He said shocked.

"...huh." I echoed.

"We could, uh, go together? I mean, I could show you the skateboarding after..." He spoke quietly and uncomfortably. Awwh.

"Sure." I smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Awesome." He said as I stopped at my driveway.

"Will I meet you here in half an hour?"

"Kay. See you." I waved and hopped over the wall, being too lazy to open the gate.

So, he's a skater boy, huh?


	3. He was a punk, she did ballet

**Ch. 3 He was a punk, she did ballet.**

* * *

I ran straight up to my room after I unlocked the front door. My mother was most likely still at the clinic; she was a vet after all. Ella, was at ballet, of course. My father, in heaven.

I closed my eyes briefly as the thought of him flicked through my mind. I tried not to think of him much; I wanted to stop mourning. But every time I thought of him, I filled with grief and my eyes watered. I allowed myself a small smile as I recalled a happy memory, but then my phone beeped and I jumped.

I picked it up and realized it was just a low battery. I plugged it in and went to look for clothes, since I felt quite disgusting after gym today. There were no showers in the changing rooms, which I found quite pathetic.

I picked out some knee-high denim shorts and a black vest, with an over-sized flowy red tanktop for over it. I took a quick shower and got dressed, unplugging my phone and running down the stairs.

I realized I had ten minutes left until Fang was calling round, so I made a quick sandwich and curled up on the sofa, letting my wet hair down as it would dry quicker that way.

Plus, I actually liked my hair when it dried naturally. I never understood why some girls went to all the trouble of blowdrying and straightening their hair everyday. If your hair was meant to be curly, you shouldn't go around straightening it. And vice-virsa. But I _am_ a tomboy, after all.

I heard padding on the tiles in the kitchen, and then on the wooden floor before something black and furry jumped on my lap.

"Total!" I laughed as he licked my face and devoured my sandwich. "So much for that," I muttered and scratched his head just as there was a knock on the door. Total whined as I stood up and he followed me to the door.

I opened it and grinned at a barely-smirking Fang.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I patted my pockets, "But keys would be nice." I chuckled and walked into the kitchen, where they were resting on the table. I picked them up and scratched Totals head before I walked out with Fang.

"Nice dog." He commented as I closed the door.

"Nice skateboard." I nodded my head to his feet.

He smirked a little and started rolling beside me as I walked. We talked randomly about random stuff (duh) as we came to the town hall where the ballet lessons were being held.

"Whats your sisters name?" I asked as we walked into the reception area where we leaned against the wall and waited.

"Angel, but don't be decieved." I laughed.

"Haha, mines Ella."

"How old is your sister? Angels six."

"Fourteen."

He frowned thoughtfully for a moment, "I don't mean to be... Well...do you not think that Ellas a bit old to be collected by her older sister?" He looked down at me, since I was a head shorter than him, with pure curiousity in his dark eyes. I realized they were such a dark colour that it was hard to tell his pupil apart from his iris. I shook myself mentally and looked at my feet, shuffling awkwardly.

"Um...she had a bad experience before, and doesn't like walking to places alone that much."

He nodded understandingly and left it at that, thankfully.

The doors opened and soft music was playing. Girls of ages ranging from six to fifteen poured out. I noted the different colours of the outfits.

There were girls in pale pink or baby blue leotards and white tights, and they all seemed to be younger. Then there were girls in black leotards and long black skirts with ribbon on the hem. There were older girls, more Ella or my age in black leotards, black tutus and skin-coloured tights.

Ella came out last, holding a little blonde girl's hand who had tears running down her face. Fang straightened out immediately and the blonde girls face broke into a smile as she ran up and hugged Fang when he crouched down.

"Awwwww." Me and Ella both giggled together. Fang glared at me, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Why were you crying?" He asked her.

"Well," She sniffled, "This mean blonde girl in the higher class did a brisé while standing close to me and she knocked me off my feet backwards, and my head hit the floor with a BANG!" She held her hands out to emphasize, her innocent eyes were wide.

Fangs eyes narrowed, "Who? Are you okay?"

"Im okay. Ella helped me." She smiled widely, "Shes really, really nice! And funny! She's my friend!" She then turned around to look for her, because she didn't notice me or Ella standing beside her.

"Oh! Here she is! And-oh. Hi. Are you Ella's friend?" She looked up at me with wide eyes that were the blue-est colour I had ever seen.

I crouched down to her, "No, but I'm her sister. I'm Max." I smiled at her. I've always loved little kids.

"Im Angel!" She hugged me with her skinny little arms, making me almost lose balance if Ella hadn't been standing behind me.

She gasped and Pulled back, "I like your hair! You have really pretty hair, I hope mines like that when I grow up."

I laughed and stood up, "Thank you. Well, our hair is nearly the same colour so hopefully it will." I winked at her and she giggled, holding Fangs hand as we walked out. I noticed a girl my age, outside.

"Thats the girl, Fang." Angel leaned into Fang, pouting.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "It was an accident, surely."

"I don't think so." Ella murmered. "She seemed angry before it started and she was holding back a smile when Angel fell." She glared in the girls direction.

"What did you say her name was?" I asked, distractedly.

"Brigid."

I hopped over the wall and stalked over to this 'Brigid' girl before Ella could say, "There goes Max, being supergirl."

"Excuse me?" She looked at me, shocked.

"You heard right, if you bully her again, there will be trouble, capieche?" I hissed.

She scoffed, "Yeah, okay, whatever. Ooh, who's that hot guy?" She craned her neck around me. I sidestepped just to annoy her.

"Oh, go away!" She snapped and scratched her claws down my arm. I winced at her as she walked around me to talk to Fang.

"Hey, hot stuff, where'd you come from?" She winked at him and ran her hand down his shirt. He took a step back, snatching her hand away from him. He was about to say something, but Ella interupted.

"His moms ass." She pretended to inspect her nails.

I snorted and Angel giggled from behind Fang. Brigid noticed her and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Why that little twerp hanging out with you?" She looked at Angel disgustedly while she just glowered at her.

"That 'little twerp' is my sister, now go away before I have to cover her ears while I talk to you." He growled in an icy tone, and I had to say, even I was surprised.

Brigid huffed and walked off.

I ruffled Angels curls, "Dont mind her, okay?"

She smiled shyly at me, "Okay, Max."

"Hey, where'd you get those scratch marks?" Fang asked as I slowly rolled over the flat pavement on his skateboard.

"Huh...?" I wasn't listening to him. My full concentration was on the skateboard and keeping my balance.

I was in his garden since Angel couldn't be left alone. He was keeping his promise, teaching me to skate. It was going by slowly, let me tell you. I was surprised he didn't give up on me after the first ten minutes. I had to learn how to balance and 'trust the board' in his words. It's easier than it sounds. Luckily, he walked by my side the whole time to catch me if I fell. Which I did. Many a times.

"I said, for the third time, where did you the scratches on your arm?" He chuckled.

"Oh." I took a few moments to process his words. "Oh! Them. Brigids nails." I said nonchalently. He stopped walking and I panicked, waving my arms in the air as I fell down. Fangs arms wrapped around my waist a few inches before my butt would have hit the concrete. He pulled me up awkwardly and I glared at him, "Don't stop walking while I'm on the board!" I exclaimed, as I plopped down on the grass beside Angel who was drawing.

"Look!" She held up a picture. I took it in my hands and laughed.

"Its awesome! Where did you learn to draw like that? I see an artist in the making!" I exclaimed and lay down. The drawing was really cute. There were three stick people, holding hands and the one in the middle was short. It was me, Angel and Fang holding hands. My wavy 'yellow hair' and Angels shortness was the only difference between us, and Fang had black hair. She wrote our names in shaky handwriting above our heads. It was cute, really.

Fang looked at it and snickered, "Cute."

Huh, great minds think alike.


	4. What more can I say?

**Ch 4. What more can I say?**

**(A/N: Thankyou for the reviews :D)**

Two weeks had past since I had first moved to Phoenix. I had surprisingly loved it. I became closer with that little group of friends who told me they call the 'Flock'. I thought it was weird, but apparently it was some childhood thing. Iggy had officially joined me into the flock, and had even made a little 'club card' sort of thing for me as a joke. When they were younger they had the clubcards for their secret den. I thought it was hilarious.

_"Lost in stereo, lost in stereo,_

_Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,_

_She works for the weekend,_

_Mixed tape of her favourite bands,_

_Tearing up the radio, lost in the stereo sound-"_

I reached blindly for my phone from my slumber.

"Ello?" I asked groggily.

"...Max?" Someone asked.

"Hooz' this?"

They laughed, "You got Gazzy and Nudge here. You up for going to the mall?"

"At this time of the morning? Meh."

"...It's one in the day, Max." Nudges voice filtered through my brain.

"...So." I was defeated.

"Can you come? Pleeeease? I'd love it SOOOOO much if you could. It'd be, like, totally awesome."

Total. I remembered I had to feed him. I stood up and yawned.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. What time?"

"In an hour? I'll send Fang around to collect you."

I chuckled at Fangs expense.

"Kay. See you then."

"Bye." Both their voices chimed.

I threw my phone on the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, taking the quickist shower in the history of showering, and getting dressed. The summer was truly gone now, so I wore skinny jeans, a random t-shirt and a green hoodie. I put some poptarts in the toaster and fed Total. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I called since it was probably Fang, but I heard the front door open.

"Oh, hello." Mom sounded surprised.

"Hi, Doctor Martinez. Is Max here? We're going to the mall with some friends." I could almost hear the grin in his voice.

I slipped on my converse and walked to the door, "Hey, Fang, Bye, mom."

"Max-would you not introduce your friend?" She quirked an eyebrow at me.

I sighed, "Mom, Fang. Fang, mom. Now-"

"Fang, Mommy said you have to bring me with you because she's going out later!" Angel shouted as she ran up to him.

Fang groaned, "Fine."

"Yay," She took his hand and looked at my mom, "Hi." She said shyly.

My mom smiled, "Hello. Well, I guess I'll let you guys go."

I sighed as she shut the door. Stupid overprotectiveness.

* * *

Fang shut his bedroom door softly, not to wake the kids. He had an unusually good day. The flock had gone to see a movie and they all went for pizza after. It brightened his mood considerably. But, he knew that everyone was getting suspicious. The quiet boy that was consumed by his thoughts and his music was coming out of his shell, just at the same time as a new girl came into town?

It was confusing him.

He liked the flock. No, in fact, he loved them all like brothers and sisters. Just like his four foster siblings, and his real blood-sister, Angel.

Oh, Angel. He loved that little demon so much. She was so young when it had happened.

He'd have to tell her soon, no doubt.

Soon. But not yet.

He cast those depressing thoughts out of his mind, and thought about brighter things. His writing had improved recently. He had finally come out of his writers block. Song writing, that is.

Music was one of the things that kept him sane.

Iggy and Nudge were getting worried. If he didn't write, he just went downhill. Simple, as. He still remembers those days before he found his comfort. He still has the scars. Skateboarding was another of his comforts. Just the feeling of freedom when the breeze rushes past his ears as he rolls down the ramps - bliss.

Teaching Max to skate was not only hilarious, but really fun too. He had gotten close to her rather quickly. It had surprised everyone. Even himself.

They connected, he thinks. There was something about her. They were both so alike yet so different. He felt as though she had gone through tough times. Like how understanding she was. Maybe it was the way she was so confident, looked everyone in the eye, that trustful nature of hers. She was great with Angel, too.

Gentle.

But he knew how tempermental she could get. She was tough. She had proved this to him that first day, when she back-mouthed Ms Johnson. And when she humiliated that leech, Lissa at lunch. Lissa would try and get her own back, no doubt, but he was confident that Max could handle it.

But Max was stubborn. She was occasionally awkward, too. He had noticed it at lunch on the first day, when her laugh slowly died off and her eyes showed that little bit of panic. She had a temper, and could be harsh to people who mistreated those she liked. He noticed that when Brigid harrassed Angel at Ballet. She had barely known him or Angel, yet she stood up for them. She has physical proof of that, on her arms. The pink fading lines still gave Fang a jolt everytime he saw them.

He turned off his lamp and slipped under the covers, sighing quietly.

Max was unusual.

And Fang was intrigued.

**(A/N: Waheyy. Thanks so much for the reviews! It makes me so happy when I open my inbox and BAM! Reviews&faves :3**

**Did you like this chapter? Sorry that I didn't write about them at the mall, I didn't think it was interesting and I thought you might like Fangs POV, but cherish it cus it wont (I mispelled that there, and it came up as wings. Heehee) come often!)**


	5. He wanted her, she'd never tell

**Ch. 5 He wanted her, she'd never tell.**

"Theres a new boy coming to school today, apparently he's like, totally hot." Nudge chatted away.

"Uhuh." I muttered and took a bite of my apple, crunching away.

"Don't you care?" She gasped, a few crumbs falling out of her mouth.

"Nope." I sighed and slumped in my seat.

She shook her head ruefully at me and I looked around the cafeteria. I noticed Fang at the door, holding his skateboard and a teacher talking to him. I chuckled at him as he walked over to us, a glum expression on his face. He scowled at me as he sat across from me.

"What did you do now?" I mused.

Que deathly glare from Fang.

"Oooooooh," Nudge's large eyes watched Fang with amusement, "Was that Ms Johnson? Burn." She giggled maniacally.

He rolled his eyes and slumped, muttering things under his breath, "Yeah. Not allowed to skateboard on the premises."

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh, "Sucker."

"Who sucked what?" Iggy dumped his tray next to mine.

Fang glanced at me from beneath his hair. I grimaced.

"Fang." Nudge babbled. I snorted.

Iggy's mockingly turned wide eyes at Fang, "He's finally come out of the closet? 'Bout time, man, 'bout time."

I stared at the table with pursed lips as I tried to ignore the burning holes that Fang was glaring at me.

"Holy mother of cow," Nude breathed and I looked up to see a dark blonde-haired dude walking in with a tall dark-haired jock. I quirked an eyebrow at Nudge but she wasn't paying attention. I shrugged, what was the fuss about? Fang was watching everybody's reaction. I had noticed that about him- he observed a lot. His dark eyes gauged Nudges excitement, then they flickered to mine but swiftly moved to Lissa and her friends, who had ran up to the new boy immediately.

I grimaced at her. She's so frickin' obvious! And stupid. I mean, if I liked a guy (which I don't, FYI) I'd be friends with him before I did anything at all. Get to know him. I wouldn't just date some random good-looking boy. He could be some sick psycho or something.

I turned away from the giggling hoards of girls flocking the new boy, and looked at Fang, about to say something. But he was watching me. Of course, he looked away as soon as I caught him doing whatever he was doing. I scowled at him, as I had forgotton what I was about to say.

Iggy had his eyebrows raised at us but shook his head, laughing. "Err, anyway," He shot me a weird look, "Hows your writing been going, Fang?"

Fang examined the skateboard on his lap, pretending to be spinning the wheel on it.

"Fang?" Iggy poked his temple.

Fangs eyebrows pinched slightly and his jaw twitched.

"You write?" I asked, surprised.

Nudge mumbled something, looking worried. Iggy had a frown on his face too, all joking aside.

"Yeah." Fang grunted.

Nudge stared at him cryptically, "When was the last time you wrote?" She spoke carefully, as if walking on thin ice.

His jaw worked a few times before answering, "Last night. No, this morning."

I looked between Iggy, Nudge and Fang, confused. What the hell was going on here?

Iggy sighed, almost in relief, "And before that?"

Fang practically growled in frustration, "The day before that." He snapped and jumped up, jogging out of the lunchroom.

Iggy dropped his head onto the table and moaned. Nudge tsked and sighed, dropping her fork onto the plate. I looked between the both of them again, looking for answers. They avoided my eyes.

"Uh?" I oh-so-gracefully voiced.

Iggy took a swing of his water, "Fang had ...has... a tough life." My eyebrows knitted together. "Stuff happened and he kind of...let's it out by writing."

"Stories?"

"Not that I know of. Songs. Sometimes he draws, or goes skateboarding. It's his way of forgetting the world, I guess you could say."

I nodded understandingly. I knew what it was like to want to forget about the world, much too well.

"But, er, don't tell him we told you." Nudge said.

"Kay...I think I'm going to go try and find him, is that okay with you guys?"

Iggy and Nudge exchanged glances and Nudge nodded, "Okay, but I'm not sure how he'll react."

I blew out a breath, "Okay. See you guys later." I waved and stood up, my chair scraping against the floor.

I dumped my tray off and held my breath as I walked by Lissa and her friends. I heard them all squealing and whispering when I walked by but I wasn't sure if it was because of me or if they were always like that. I noticed that the new boy was sitting awkwardly with them. Lissa gave me a dirty look but I ignored it.

Can't please everybody, now can I?

Checking the time on a clock on the wall before I searched for Fang, I realized I had twenty minutes left before class started again.

I sighed as I craned my neck, looking in each classroom as I walked by. He wasn't in any of the rooms downstairs or the libary, so I ventured upstairs. I didn't have many classes upstairs.

There's was only one classroom with students in it, I think they were finishing up some language projects. I had come to the end of the hall and I sighed. There were no more classrooms left. I wandered into the empty classroom and sat on a desk. There were maths equations and English poets on the walls. I realized it was also my French room. I glanced at my window seat where I sat with Fang everyday and sighed.

He seemed upset at the lunchroom. There was something in his eyes as well at that moment. He was watching everybody, including myself, when the new guy walked into the lunchroom. Gauging things. Silently observing from the backseat.

I checked the clock on the wall. Ten more minutes. I exhaled a puff of air and slipped off the desk. I walked to the door before looking around the room and noticed another door at the back of the class. I scowled and walked over to it. There was a set of keys hanging from the lock. Before I turned any of them, I tried opening the door and, to my surprise, it swung open silently. I poked my head inside and gaped.

I had never seen a room like this in a school. It had large windows on one wall and there were windows on the ceiling too, letting the sunlight brighten the room. It was a fairly big room, with paintings of all styles on the walls. There was a grand piano in one corner, but I guessed that it was a baby grand, for it was not the full size. Like my father had once owned...

My eyes lingered on the piano for a few seconds longer than I had wanted, but I was shaken from my daze by the sound of crackling paper. I shook myself and looked for the source of the noise but couldn't see anything. I walked around one of the boarding tables with papers and notes pinned to it and found Fang, sitting on the floor against the wall with a notepad on his lap and the pencil was flying across it madly.

I sighed audibly and his head snapped up. He immediately scowled at me, folding his notepad up, shielding my view of it. I rolled my eyes and sat in front of him, "Don't put it away. I'm not going to look at your private stuff."

His dark eyes stared at me for a moment before his hands relaxed and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

We stayed quiet for a moment before I broke it, "What is this room? It's amazing."

His pencil rubbed against a point of his paper slowly, "Inspiration room. It's used for a few art and music classes, but most of them are downstairs. Only the honours get to use this place."

"Are you in honours art?"

"Yeah." He muttered. "And music."

I blinked a few times. "Wow."

He snorted in reply, before closing his notepad and stuffing it in his bag.

"...Are you okay?" I finally asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

I stared at him for a long time before I sighed, "Liar."

He frowned but wouldn't meet my eyes. "No, I'm not. How do you know?"

"Yes, you are. Your tone of voice is slightly flatter than usual. You won't meet my eyes when speaking. You keep fidgeting. You kind-of just admitted that you were lying there, which is your subconcious speaking out, if not in a backwards way. Your head is slightly tilted forward, making it harder for me to read your facial expression. What were you lying about, again?"

"Me being okay." He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Exactly. By speaking rapidly and giving out points, I have distracted you and you forgot what you were meant to be lying about. Thus, admiting you were lying."

"Holy shit. How...?"

I clenched my teeth and faked a smirk, "Experience," I made sure to look him calmly in the eye and not make my voice go too high or too flat.

"Well, anyway, that was freaky."

"What happened in the lunchroom?" I blurted out and covered my mouth afterwards. Why had I said such a stupid thing...?

His face fell, "Oh, nothing." He sighed. I gave him a pointed look and he rolled his eyes, "Okay, so they were just annoying me. I mean, I know they were trying to help but..."

I patted his shoulder, "I know how you feel. Overprotective friends and family were sort of my old life." I rolled my eyes, "But give them credit. It means they care and you running off in a huff just makes them worry more. Okay?" I gave him a look that would make my momma proud.

He gazed into my eyes for a moment and blinked slowly. "Okay."

"Good." I patted his cheek twice and stood up with him just as the bell rang.

"Shit! We're late!" I went to bolt for the door but Fang grabbed my bicep, hauling me back, a bit too close to him by accident. I swayed and bumped into his chest. I stumbled back slightly and felt heat pool in my cheeks. He grinned. It was the first real smile he'd ever given to me, one that actually showed teeth. Not just a smirk or a twitchy lip. I gulped reflexively and scowled at myself. What was I doing?

"Chill. We're in French next." And he just walked past me smoothly.

What's up with him and his stupid mood-swings?


	6. But secretly she wanted him as well

**Ch 6. But secretly she wanted him as well**

**(Thank you for the awesome reviews. I can't believe I got no constructive critisism yet. This is weird. Huh, oh well. Enjoy. I know I didn't update in a while, but this chapters really long to make up for it. :D)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own MR.**

"Mornin'." I said to my mom around a yawn.

"Good morning honey," She smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled tiredly and hopped up on the counter. Total padded in and hopped on the chair beside me, and then onto my lap. I groaned as he licked my cheek. Gross!

My mom laughed and looked in the fridge, "Want a fry?"

I shot her a incredulous look, "Duh!"

She rolled her eyes and took out bacon, sausages and some eggs.

"Put some toast on and wake up Ella, will you?"

I popped some bread into the toaster.

"Trust you to give me those jobs." I grumbled but obliged anyway. I trudged up the stairs and ran into Ellas room, jumping on top of her. She screamed ear-piercingly loud and fell out of the bed, in a heap of sheets.

"What the hell was that for?" She shrieked.

I shrugged as I walked out of her room, "Mom's making a fry."

I heard a 'ooh' and some noise from her as I hopped down the stairs two at a time.

"When will that be- Urrrggh.." I winced as my mom held out two burned pieces of toast to me. She quirked an eyebrow at me and dumped them in the bin.

"Sorry. When will they be ready?"

"Five minutes." She said just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I frowned and ran to the door, opening it.

"Hi, Max." Angels blue eyes probed at me.

I blinked a few times, "Hi, Angel. What are you doing -"

"Angel! Get back here! Marie wants you to come back." Fang came running around the corner and skidded to a stop at our driveway, walking the rest of the way.

"Hey Max, sorry about Angel, she's being-" Fang started but I cut him off.

"No, it's fine. She didn't mean any harm, now did she?" I laughed and ruffled Angels curls.

He sighed, "Sorry all the same."

I just shook my head in response and realized how stupid I probably looked to him; I was wearing boyshorts and a baggy Paramore tee that covered most of my shorts. I coughed awkwardly and pulled my shorts down slightly to cover more of my legs.

He must have noticed because his cheeks tinged pink and he looked away.

"I'll, uh, see you later. You up for skateboarding later?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah, sure, ok. See you then. Bye!" I babbled and slammed the door shut in my embaressment. I heard Fang chuckle and then Angel asking "Is Max your girlfriend? She acts like it." before they walked away. My eyes widened and I felt heat creep up my face. Did I act like I was his girlfriend? I really, really, really hoped not. I sighed and stomped into the kitchen, where mom was setting food on the table.

"ELLA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" I yelled and stuffed bacon in my mouth, smiling at my mom when she gave me a look.

"Who was at the door?" Mom asked.

"Probably her boyfriend Fang and his adorable little sister, Angel." Ella piped up but shrank away from my glare.

I shook my head and ignored her. My mother, however, didn't.

She looked at me sharply, "Boyfriend? I never gave you permission to have a boyfriend. I don't even know this boy!"

I sighed and looked at her calmly. "He's just a friend, mom. I wouldn't go out with him without telling you, anyway. And Ella's just joking." I shot her a glare.

"Fine. But no funny business, okay? Both of you. I want to meet this 'Fang' as well, Maximum." Her eyes were hard and she said the name bitterly.

I frowned, "Mom, don't talk about him with that tone. He's my friend, and I would like you to treat him with respect. And you can meet him today, if he's not busy. So relax, jeez." I muttered and put my plate in the sink.

"Sorry Max." She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

I grumbled in response, running up the stairs. I sighed as I flopped onto the bed. I hate arguing with my mom.

* * *

I closed the door behind me and tugged Total leash as I started to walk towards Iggy's house. It would be my second time to go to Iggy's house, so I knew his parents.

"Hi, Nudge."

"Hi, Max!" She chirped and hopped off the wall outside her house, to walk beside me, "Oh my gosh! You never told me you had a dog! Soooo cute! What's her name?"

"His name is Total." I smirked.

"Ohhh! Sorry, Total. He's so cute! So, anyway. Iggy's house." She smiled goofily and I shot her a bemused look, at which she blushed at.

"Is there some romance going on here?" I gave her a sideways look.

Her face darkened in colour, "No! He likes Tessa, anyway." She sighed.

I softened, "Do you, you know, like-like Iggy?"

"Am I that obvious?" Her head shot up and she sent me a panicked look.

I smiled, "No, it was just a guess."

"Promise you won't tell? I'd die if you told, Max, and I'd come back to haunt you."

"Yeah, yeah, promise."

She sighed in relief. We walked in silence for a few moments.

"So was that a yes?" I grinned slyly.

"I guess." She mumbled.

"Aww." I cooed quietly.

"Shut up." She giggled and blushed again, as Iggy's house came into view.

I heard her take a few deep breathes before she knocked on the door and I had to bite my lip to hold the laughter in. She was hilarious the way she panicked over Iggy, of all people.

"Oh, uh, hi." I quirked an eyebrow as I walked into Ig's living room and saw Fang on one end of the sofa and Gazzy and the new boy on the other (I didn't go out of my way to learn his name, as you can see).

I vaguely wondered why Lissa went bonkers over this blonde dude. I mean, he's okay looking. Tall, well-built, tan. Golden blonde hair and- oh, my.

"Oh, hi. Max, isn't it? Im Dylan." He smiled and stood up to shake my hand. How gentle-manly.

I smiled slightly, "Yeah, Max." I let go of his hand awkwardly and sat down.

His eyes. The colour of a Mediterranean sea. Turquoise. Aqua-marine blue. I'll admit, he kind-of was good-looking. Maybe just a teeny bit...

Gazzy and Dylan went back to their X-box, and I sat down beside Fang, who had a slight scowl on his face.

"Hey, Fang." I said quietly.

He regarded me with a nod, at which I frowned at. Sighing, I fell back on the couch beside him. The arguement with my mom recurred in my mind... Making my heart wrench at how selfish I had been. My mother was trying to look out for me; protect me. And I had repayed her by yelling at her and storming off, ignoring her for the rest of the day.

Then I remembered something.

"Fang, my mom wants to meet you." I told him, in a low voice again. Dylan and Gazzy were having a conversation, and Iggy and Nudge were in the kitchen (Can I hear a twit-twoo?).

He blinked a few times, "Oh?"

"Yeah, don't ask. You don't have t-"

"I'd love to go." He surprised me by saying.

I glanced at him, "Seriously? Oh, uh, well then. I guess we could go later?" My voice sounded weird. All uneven and rough. I guess I was shaken from the arguement.

He nodded. I left it at that.

Soon enough, Iggy and Nudge came to join with two plates of freshly-baked cookies. Then Angel surprised me by walking in holding a single steaming mug as if it were the most precious thing in the world. She was concentrating solely on the mug, trying not to spill a drop. When she set it on the table, she let out a little 'woop!'.

"Max!" She hugged me tightly around my neck.

I laughed and squeezed back, setting her on my lap. "I saw you this morning, silly." I flicked her nose and grabbed two cookies (One for me, one for her, obviously).

"Yeah, but Marie was angry with me, so I wasn't exactly in the mood for cuddling." She pouted as I stared at her confused, "Tyler told her that I broke his train, but he pushed it down the stairs! She was angry at me, so I ran away. It was very mean."

I sighed, "Life's unfair, Angel, but that dosen't mean you can just run away. You hear me?"

She nodded, her curls bouncing. I dipped my cookie into the hot chocolate that Iggy had set before me.

"Whos Marie and Tyler, anyway?" I asked her, but the whole room went quiet. I wasn't the only one confused as Dylan looked around too.

"Marie is our foster parent. Tyler is a foster brother." Fang said in a low tone.

"Oh." I said quietly.

Angel decided to break the ice, "Iggy, I like your food."

He chuckled, almost nervously, "Thanks, Ange. Nice to know that someone appreciates my cooking!"

I grinned at him.

"We have to go dress shopping soon!" Nudge squealed. We were walking home together, as our houses were fairly close together. Fang, Nudge and mine, I mean.

I scrunched up my face, "What do you mean?"

She gaped at me, her brown eyes popping, "The Halloween dance, Duh!"

I curled my lip, "Didnt even know there was one."

"There were posters around school." Fang glanced at me sideways.

"So?" I defended myself. By hip bumping him, of course. He stumbled and straightened up, glaring at me.

"Bony hips much," He mumbled, rubbing his non-existant boy hips.

I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling my cheeks warm. He rolled his eyes at me and snickered slightly.

"Right, well I guess I'll see you guys later." Nudge sighed as we stopped outside her house. "We should totally go costume shopping after school some day, Max." She hugged me.

"Eh. I probably won't get asked anyway." I shrugged.

She gaped at me, "Yes you will. Trust me! Anyway, I could set you up with someone, or we could all go as friends. Think about it." She said as she hugged Fang.

"You too, Fang." She pointed a finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Go home." He looked at her in mock distaste. She rolled her eyes and ran up to the house.

"Bye!" I waved and we started walking again.

"So are you going to dress up for Halloween?" I asked Fang, hoping he understood the second meaning.

"Nudge will probably make me, she usually does." He rolled his eyes.

I laughed a little bit, hoping he would go to the dance thing...I mean, I don't want to go. But if I am, Fang is definately coming too. It'll be fun, anyway...

"I guess I'll see you in school on Monday..." I muttered as we came up to my house.

"Yeah." Then he did something that surprised me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me. It was quick, and casual in a friendly way, but it still made my breath quicken. Then it was over, and I waved once before hopping over the wall. He rounded the corner and was gone.

Why the hell was my heart racing?

**(A/N: MUWAHAHAHAHA. Silly Max in denial XD. Right so, sorry for the long update but I made it up with a long chapter :)**

**I wanted to ask for your opinion on something. Later in the story, there will be chapters with things like rape, suicidal thoughts (Maybe. Not sure yet) , and some drug-related things. It will all be T-rated still. I know you're all probably like "oh no it's all depressing." Don't worry, there will be very little of this content, and only for a short time. By the way, the 'rape' part won't be a scene. I wouldn't be able to write a scene like that, to be honest. It might just be a story going around or something. (I know what it will be but I'm not giving away any hints.) This fanfic will be mostly uplifting, but I just wanted your opinions on those. So, please review me what you thought of the chapter and all that shiz I just wrote there^ ;)**


	7. All of her friends, stuck up their nose

**Ch 7. All of her friends, stuck up their nose**

**(A/N: Kay so, sorry for the long update. I had planned to write out a load of chapters over the last week but I forgot my iPod (which I write on) when I was at my dads, so therefore, no chapters :( you don't know how angry I was! I was planning to post the Halloween dance on Halloween night, but I have two or three chapters to write first...agh. Anyway, here we go!)**

"I don't want to go shopping ..." I moaned to Nudge and Ella. We were at the bus stop outside school, and it was Friday. Apparently I was 'completely and utterly totally crazy for leaving my costume so freaking late.' Nudges words, not mine. Ella convinced me to go to this dance...let's just say that Ella's really persuasive when she wants to be.

"Tough luck." Tessa grinned from beside me. She wasn't too keen on going to the dance but Iggy asked her to be his date, so she pretty much can't wait to go. Yippee.

The only person with the same opinion as me was Fang. Obviously. That guy can frickin' read my mind!

"A bus! About time!" Nudge stood up and waved her hand like a lunatic.

I rolled my eyes, "It'll stop, relax."

She stuck out her tongue, "You never know!" We laughed a little when we got on.

Before we knew it, we were in the city. My mom had allowed me to go into the city as long as I stayed with the group, and was home by the time it got dark. Typical.

I was grateful none the less.

"I think the costume store is on the next street, isn't it?" Tessa inquired.

"Yeah." Nudge's head bobbled in reply.

"So anyone have ideas?" I looked around, because honestly, I had no idea what I was going to wear. I was never really into the whole dressing up thing. So this was kind of a first for me. Obviously, I went trick-or-treat-ing when I was younger, but I stopped after Dad passed. I was about ten at the time.

"The theme for the dance is 'Masquerade Ball gone Creepy', so you're allowed wear anything as long as you have a mask." Ella replied when we stepped into the heated shop. It was pretty cold outside.

"So a pair of jeans and a hoodie?" My tone was hopeful. Ella shot me a dry look, as if she was unamused.

"Right. Let's pick out a ton of costumes and head into the fitting rooms, yeah?" Nudge was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet, that's how excited she was. But, I will admit, it was kinda contagious because soon enough everybody was giggling in the fitting rooms.

We were the only people in the store, for a while.

"Max, come out!" Tessa had already paid for hers, which was an awesome pirate costume. I would have gone for it myself, had she not got there first.

I opened the curtain and cringed at myself. It was a clown outfit that looked like a bag. Tessa and Ella were practically rolling around laughing at me, in my multi-coloured afro wig and red lace-up boots.

Then -get this- Lissa of all people walked by. She had a dark-haired friend with her. And, of course, they both saw me and burst into nasally giggles. My cheeks flamed and I shut myself into the fitting room, the curtain tightly drawn. I grabbed the last outfit off the wall that Nudge had picked out and threw it on without looking at it.

"Stupid, kill her, hate her, fat nose." I grumbled under my breath, just as I thought -keyword: thought- I heard Lissa saying something about Fang.

"Oh my Gosh, he's outside! No, he's coming in! Quick, Gabby, hand me the devil costume!"

I heard scrambling in the room beside me. Rolling my eyes, I looked in the mirror and gaped.

I was a vampire. A very kinky vampire, at that. A black corset that actually gave me a figure, a skirt that had red layers of material covered in black lace that came to above my knee but it wasn't too short, and had black and red feathers poofing out from my lower back, giving the illusion that I had a shapely rear.

It wasn't too slutty, and it was pretty cool. I kind of liked it. Hey, I'm so awesome that I surprise myself sometimes. It's not my fault!

I cracked open the curtain to see the girls waiting for me. I grinned at them and stepped out. They all gasped.

I felt my cheeks pinken but ignored it.

"Oh my gosh! You look gorgeous!"

"You should totally buy it!"

"Why does my sister have a nice ass and I don't?"

I frowned at Ella and she shrugged. We both chuckled at our weird little moment.

Then, Lissa stepped out. I can only say one thing: S-L-U-T.

She was a devil. Skin tight red leather barely covering her bottom; it could hardly be called a dress. Her red hair flowed down her back and two little horns poked out. She also had a really, really bad fake-tan job done on her legs.

Thankfully, she didn't even see me. Her eyes were fixtated on the back of a certain dark-haired boy's head. Annoyance flared through me as she strutted over to him in her prostitute-style stilettos. I scowled to myself as they started talking. Why was I feeling like this? I shouldn't feel annoyed. She can talk to whoever she wants. It's none of my business. None at all.

"Whoa-a-a-a. Max is getting jealous!" Ella squealed.

I glared at her, "No, I'm not!" But my burning cheeks betrayed me.

"Uhuh. And here I thought you were gonna be asexual all your life!" She grinned triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. I made my way towards the fitting room, not caring how glum my face looked.

"Hey, Max. Try on those shoes over there, before you take off your costume. C'mon, Max." Nudge said really loudly. I groaned to myself.

But it was too late; She had caught Fang and Lissa's attention.

Shooting a glare a Nudge, I stalked over to where there were shoes. I picked up a pair of black flats and tried to make my way back without being noticed.

Three yards to the fitting rooms-

"Hey, Max."

I gulped and turned around, "Oh, hi, Fang...What are the chances of seeing you here?" I giggled nervously.

What the flying- I never giggle! And why was I nervous? Stupid stomach.

His eyebrows rose a little, "Could ask you the same question. And uh, nice costume." He smiled -geniunely. With, like, teeth showing.

I gulped, "Uh, thanks. Can I ask... What was Lissa saying to you?" I had to speak in a hushed tone because she was glaring at me from the other side of the store.

He sighed, "She was asking me if I wanted to go with her to the dance with her friends. I hate her friends-stuck up their asses."

"Good way to describe them. I'll, ah, get back to the changing room." I was about to take a step back when he caught my arm.

"You're going to the dance, aren't you?" His dark eyes probed mine. I gulped at our proximity.

"Yeah." I sounded strangled when I barked out a laugh.

"I guess I'll see you there then." He smirked and started to walk off. Feeling brave, I said something I never thought I would have.

"Is that a date?" A smile spread across my features.

He paused and turned his head to me. He shot me a sly smirk and exited the building.

I exhaled and made my way back to the fitting rooms. But, of course, not without bumping into Lissa.

"How dare you ask him out!" She hissed in my ear, giving me a whiff of her strawberry chewing gum.

I smirked, even though I was thoroughly irritated with her. "You, hush." I gave her my best glare. "I believe you asked him out a few moments ago, and you got rejected. Do you know what that means? It means N-O. He was telling me how he hates how stuck-up you are. Did you hear that? He hates it. Plus, I didn't ask him out. He asked me out."

At least I think he did.

I smiled triumphantly at her shocked face, and walked back to my stall, but not before shooting an exuberant face at my friends who were wooping.

Oh yeah, life rocks sometimes.


	8. They had a problem with his baggy cloths

**Ch. 8 And they had a problem with his baggy clothes**

**(I'm INSANELY sorry for the long update. But I got my own laptop now so hopefully these will be more frequent.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own MR or any of the songs in this chapter.**

She was rummaging in his wardrobe, ignoring him completely as he tried to communicate with her.

"Why are your clothes so freaking BIG? You must feel like you're wearing a bag! Honestly..." Nudge sighed melodramatically.

"Don't see the big deal..." Fang murmured from where he was lying on his bed.

"OMIGOD! You DO have some nice clothes! Look! This is a small, and it's red too! Yippee!"

He scowled at her, "That shirt is way too tight."

"Exactly! Throw it on! And wear those dark jeans, and I have the cape. Oh, and the mask is at school."

He let out a puff of air as she walked away.

Women are so confusing.

* * *

"You're wearing make-up. I don't give a damn to what you say." Nudge smirked at me. We were getting ready for the dance in her house. I narrowed my eyes at her as she pulled out a cosmetic bag.

"No."

"I don't think you have a say in the matter, Max." Ella giggled.

I sighed, defeated. "Fine, but I will get my revenge."

Nudge squealed and jumped around in her cow-girl costume. I just rolled my eyes at her. She gets so excited sometimes, I swear she sustains on sugar alone.

She started dabbing some powder around my eyelids, "Fangs gonna look totally hot, you know."

I felt a flare rise up in me, "So?"

"Just saying." She snickered. "If you's don't get to first base tonight, I'll be amazed."

I gasped and flung my eyes open to glare at her, resulting in earning a fluffy brush in my eye.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" I yelped.

"Karma's a bitch!" Nudge giggled.

"I could kill you." I muttered and let her do her thing.

Because, really, Fang wouldn't look especially hot today. He always looked hot, everyday.

"See you later, mom!" Ella waved as the car drove off.

"She is so overprotective." I mumbled to her.

"Tell me about it!" She laughed and we saw Tessa and Iggy walk into the hall.

"Hey, wait up!" Nudge yelled and started running after them. We had to jog to keep up. You see, the dance was being held inside the sports hall, and we had to collect our masks at the doors. The art students were making them all week, and we had to tell them what we were dressing up as if we wanted a matching mask.

Nudge had gotten Fang to make mine.

Obviously.

It was interesting to say the least. And beautiful.

When Nudge handed it to me, I was quite shocked. The mask covered both of my eyes and trailed up one eyebrow and below my opposite eye. It was painted black with red and silver sequins, and contrasted nicely with my eyes. It worked perfectly with my dress, which I had decided to wear black fingerless, elbow length gloves with and my red converse. Ella had these red clip-in extensions that Nudge forced me to wear.

My hair was curled slightly, and Nudge put make up on my face. I know, I know. Maximum Ride is wearing a dress, make-up, and hair extensions? What has the world come to? I thought I would let them have their way, just this once. Besides, my eyes have this cool smoky effect going on…

We made our way into the sports hall, and wow doesn't even begin to describe it. The room had the lights dimmed and Halloween decorations were everywhere. There were teenagers in varying costumes dancing in the middle of the room.

"Oh my God! So he_ is _going to sing! Woop!" Nudge started jumping up and down again.

"What?" I asked, as Ella started clapping and Iggy grinned.

"You'll see." Tessa had a soft smile on her face and she was staring at the make-shift stage, where Gazzy was at the piano and –woah.

Fang was standing at the micro-phone, with some other dude with a guitar beside him.

"He's in a band?" I eventually managed to choke out.

"Yeah!" Nudge gave me a 'duh' look, "He likes to keep quiet about it, but I coaxed him to sing here. _He could totally make it big time_. Seriously."

"Whats the band called?" I asked as we got some punch.

"They don't have a name yet. But Fang's the lead singer." Nudge giggled.

"Oh, they're starting." Ella said.

"Uh, hey guys. I'm Fang, this is Gazzy, and this is Liam. We don't have a name yet but-"

"Let's just sing already!" Gazzy groaned from the piano and started playing.

Fang rolled his eyes and picked up his guitar, and Liam picked up his drumsticks.

_**(Chasing my Tail – Fox Avenue)**_

_**You cock your head just a gun**_

_**I don't know whether I should smile or run**_

_**You got me chasing my tail, making things bitter-sweet.**_

_**You got me chasing my tail**_

_**Insisting that every time, feels like the first.**_

_**And everyone thinks that I'm still hurt.**_

_**But you know,**_

_**I'm not gonna lose, anymore sleep**_

_**Cause you've spent enough time**_

_**Haunting my dreams.**_

Fang caught my eye and winked.

_**I know that I'm not too sure**_

_**You think that I'm always yours**_

_**You're always dragging me down**_

_**You got me chasing my tail,**_

_**Making things bitter-sweet**_

_**You got me chasing my tail**_

_**Insisting that every time**_

_**Feels like the first**_

_**Cos' every one thinks that**_

_**I'm still hurt.**_

_**But you know,**_

_**I'm not gonna lose**_

_**Any more sleep**_

_**Cos' you've spent enough time**_

_**Haunting my dreams**_

_**You drag me down,**_

_**You drag me down,**_

_**You drag me**_

_**(Down and deeper)**_

_**You drag me doooown…**_

_**But you know, I'm not gonna lose,**_

_**Anymore sleep**_

_**Cause you spent enough time**_

_**Haunting my dreams.**_

_**Falling deeper…**_

The cheers from the crowd when Fang finished were deafening. Of course, I was one of them. Fang had an amazing voice. I never knew he could sing so well… He grinned with teeth and hopped off the stage, disappearing into the crowd. A few moments later, he re-emerged and walked to us, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. It was quite breath-taking actually.

"That was…pretty intense, man!" Iggy laughed and did the whole man-hug she-bang.

"OH MY GOD YOU WERE AMAZING!" Nudge yelled and flung him a hug.

"Er..wow." I mumbled and shuffled my feet.

Smooth, Max. Smooth.

He chuckled and put his arm around my waist. I tried in vain to ignore the flip my stomach did. What was up with that?

"Thanks." He said just as a slow song came on.

"Come on!" Nudge dragged everyone onto the floor where couples were slow dancing.

Fang wrapped his other arm around my waist so I was left with the only option: put my hands on his chest and lean my head against him.

"I dunno how to dance." I mumbled.

"Just sway." He chuckled. "By the way, you look amazing."

I felt warmth in my cheeks. "Thanks. You too."

_"And though my edges may be rough/I might not seem like very much/but I'm yours_." Fang sang along with the music under his breath.

"You know the song?" I asked.

"Yeah, _I'm Yours_, The Script."

We stayed quiet for a while, just swaying in our own thoughts, and then I felt I cold breeze.

"Oh." We were outside, just by the doors so we could still hear the music.

"Its crowded in there, eh?" He chuckled. I could feel the vibration in his chest.

"Um, yeah." I paused.

He pulled away slightly, concern in his eyes, "Am I making you uncomfortable? Cause' I could..." He began to take his arms away.

My eyes widened, "No! God, no. I'm fine." Except for the family of butterflies living in my stomach. I smiled and leaned into him again. He let out a breathy laugh, "If you say so."

We continued swaying until a thought came to me, "Wheres your mask?"

"Inside. Was too itchy. I see you're wearing yours, though." He grinned.

I smiled, "Yeah, I love it. And that's saying something." I grinned wider when he laughed.

"The song was brilliant." I murmured into his chest. His head was against my head.

"Thank you," He said after a pause, but his tone was grateful, "Max…I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" I looked up at him.

He searched my eyes for a while and I couldn't help but notice how they matched the dark sky. Finally, he took off my mask.

"But I don't think I can." He concluded.

"What?" I frowned quizzically.

He sighed, "Here goes nothing." He muttered.

And he kissed me.

**A/N : Yeah, I had to end it there. MEHEHE. So, you likes? I need a name for Fang's band. If you want to have your say...review a name :)**


	9. He was a skater boy

**(A/N: I'm alive! Sorry I couldn't get this out earlier. I don't have an excuse, except I just wouldn't bother my arse to write this chapter...**

**I don't really have a plan for this chapter. My mind is more set on the later chapters. I don't know where this one is going to go. Oh, well.**

**Thanks for hitting the 100 review mark! Keep it up ^_^**

**Most embaressing question of the week: Do YOU like Justin Bieber? (My dad, to me)**

**Disclaimer: don't own MR.**

Kissing.

Oh, hell. I don't even _know_ how to kiss! And I definately didn't know that Fang liked me in this. . .way. It was unnerving.

He was gentle, that's probably the best way to describe it. Okay, okay, I know you guys want a better description since this is FANG AND HE IS KISSING ME.

Shall I do a romantic, sensual scene like how L.J. Smith does?

Now, you have to read the next few paragraphs in a breathless husky voice.

Let's set the scene: _The sky was midnight black, just as Fang's obsedian eyes are, underneath their resting lids. The stars twinkled. The thumping music was now just a whispering murmer in the wind. Fangs arms were like a circle of warmth around my waist. His lips, oh, his lips. They were perfectly carved. A sculptors dream. His cupids bow was so exotic. The strong planes of his face, caught in the moonlig-_

Ah, I honestly can't keep this up.

Basically, he's an amazing, kick-ass kisser that gave me shivers and made my toes curl.

Until we were frickin' interrupted.

"Hey guys do- OHHHH. Uh, I'll just go and ..uh..." Iggys eyes were wide and he flashed a panicky grin and fled.

Thanks, Ig.

We both stared at the now-empty doorway, neither of us daring to move or say anything. We were still very close, his hair was brushing off my forehead. I gulped and turned to face him. I couldn't look at his eyes though. Couldn't face the ...intensity that they always seemed to hold.

So, I was left with either intense eyes that would leave me in a pool of jelly, or stare straight ahead which would mean staring at his lips.

Which would also lead to a pool of slop.

I cleared my throat and laughed slightly - it sounded choked. "Lets...let's go inside."

I could tell without looking at him that he was hurt. And it killed me.

* * *

The wheels rolled smoothly on the cement ramp as Fang rapidly glided down. He wasn't angry. Or upset. No, he was empty.

Hollow.

He had finally gained to courage to sing in front of her. It was written for her. She was his inspiration.

_**You drag me down, you drag me down, you drag me down and deeper...**_

He had finally gained the courage to do the one thing that he had yearned to do for the past few weeks. The one thing that sent his heart hammering and make him feel dizzy.

He kissed her.

And what did she do? She couldn't even look him in the eyes. She was probably creeped out. She laughed awkwardly, and they walked into the hall and couldn't look at each other or talk. She kept staring into space with a frown. It made him feel disgusting for ruining their friendship. He felt completely horrible.

So of course, he had vented out all his feelings into songs, poems, drawings...you name it, he did it. Nothing helped. So he went to the skate park, to cool down. It wasn't working either.

He saw a flash of blonde hair that immediately made him think of Max and sent his heart racing. He panicked, and fell.

Tumbling on the cement, he hissed in pain. His wrist and his forehead stung, but he realized it wasn't a bad kind of pain. It could be compared to ...that feeling in your muscles after an intense workout.

It was a good pain. He didn't mind it.

But then he remembered Iggy, and Nudge. He couldn't do that to them again. So he stood up and ignored the rising humiliation, even though no one was watching. He picked up his skateboard that was lying a few feet away and picked up his bag that was lying under a tree.

As he began walking towards home, he saw the blond haired girl again and realized she looked nothing like Max.

Lethal Whispers.


	10. She said seeya later boy

**Ch 10. She said see ya later boy**

**(AN: Sorry for the long wait D: I dont have any excuses...except I wasn't in the mood to write, and I got the new pokemon black game! XD Please, please review. And just remember, this chapter is VERY important. Read carefully ~_~)**

Why the heck did I act so stupid? Pissed? I was really pissed. But the regret and guilt... If I could, I'd travel back in time and friggin' make out with him. I was so...uncomfortable. I've never been in that kind of situation. I mean, yeah, I've kissed a few boys before, but...

But I've never felt so...I don't even know! Words can't describe it. I felt weightless, I felt warm, I felt fluttery. His lips were warm and his chest was hard against mine. Just thinking about it makes me yearn to do it all over again.

So that's what I did all that night, last week. Thought and remembered. Thought about the lyrics of his song, and I related to it so well.

_You've got me chasing my tail._

I was totally doing that.

_Making things bittersweet._

Hell yeah. Not knowing whether to kiss him then, and wanting to do it so badly afterwards.

So, I decided to make things right. By talking to him. When I tried to plan what I was going to say, it sounded wrong so I thought I'd make it up on the spot when I was at his house.

Was this going to work? Hell no. Was I going to try? Oh yes, I had to. School had been horrible. Our normal chats and dissing the teachers in French and Homeroom were replaced by silence and catching eachother glancing every five minutes. I couldn't stand it for a day longer.

I got up out of bed- it was a Saturday and only half nine in the morning- which was pretty early for my standards. I threw a baggy cardigan around my shoulders, the ones that Ella call 'boyfriend cardigans'.

What an odd name.

I hopped down the stairs, still in my pyjamas, and into the kitchen where Ella and Mom were having breakfast. I grabbed the coco pops and sat on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"_Its nice, to meet you sir, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way home. Ignorance is your new best friend. Ignorance is your new best friend_." I sang under my breath between slurps of chocolately milk. (I just love me some coco pops.) Ella, my mom, and myself chatted away but something was up with mom. She seemed thoughtful. Not upset really, just daydreaming. Ella didn't seem to really cop it.

"Right, I'm going to take a shower." Ella said as she hopped down off the stool and put her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Nuh-uh! Not if I get there first!" I yelled and began to race her up the stairs but Mom called me down. I frowned and descended dejectedly- yeah, I know I'm immature, but lets face it, who isn't? I strolled into the kitchen with my hands in my sweatpants pockets, and looked at mom expectantly. She was rubbing her hands in a dish cloth before she noticed me. Then, she did something unexpectantly.

She walked up to me and embraced me. For no reason at all.

Its not that unusual, I mean, I give her hugs before I go to bed and if I'm going out somewhere, or before school, but she rarely just gives me a hug for no reason. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and she mumbled something but I didn't hear.

"What?" I laughed.

"I love you so much. So does your father."

"I love you both too," I answered confusedly.

We never speak about my dad in the past tense, because truthfully, it feels like he's still in the house, in a way. Not in a weird, ghostly way. But its like bits of his personality are in the house. The little white paint splatters on the wall from when he painted the ceiling- he was a terrible painter. The little mismatched ornaments on the living room's window sill. The happy photographs of him in his faded jeans, old checkered shirts, dark blonde hair (thats where I get my hair colour) with grey running through it, and mom, looking completely in love, in her dungerees, a charity t-shirt, her dark hair in it usual style- tied up in a messy bun.

And, most of all, the upright piano in the living room. Its' lid has been closed over, since it hasn't been used in years. Its just in the corner. We don't dare move it though. Its just a part of him, and a part of us, that we don't want to change. He taught me how to play, and I loved it. I stopped when he passed, though. I couldn't bring myself to play it. Sometimes I'd catch mom staring at it, probably remembering dad playing. He was an amazingly gifted pianist.

Mom released me and smiled wearily. I grinned back and ran back up the stairs. I lay on my bed thinking for a while. About my dad, about mom, and about Fang. Mostly Fang. So I worried over what I was going to say until Ella came out of the shower. And when I was in the shower, I worried over what I was going to wear. Yes, me, Maximum Ride, worrying about clothes.

I never thought I'd see the day.

It was fairly warm out -it was April, so there was no longer that bite in the air and the Arizona heat was beginning to peep out.

What the hell am I going to wear? I thought to myself as I paced the room in my underwear.

Fang likes dark clothes...but maybe only on himself. Oh, God, what if he likes it on other people, too? Unless I wore black and another colour...

There was only one person who could help me out here in this situation.

"Ella!" I yelled.

* * *

Fang paced his room. What the hell was he going to tell her? He felt anger well up in him, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't expect Gazzy to post a video of the band singing at the Halloween dance online. And he certainly did not expect it to get so many views. 1,251,721 views in less than a week? It was unbelievable. What would she make of it? Would she be happy?

He needed to talk to her. Soon. Today. He picked his phone up and tried writing a message a few times, only to exit it and throw the phone on his bed in anger.

Nobody's made me feel like this before.

God, he hated himself for it.

He had to go for it though. He couldn't just leave it. It might not come back for him.

Angel would be devastated.

He read the crisp sheet of paper once more, for the hundreth time, stuffed it back in the envelope and threw in his drawer.

He exhaled and clenched his fists in useless frustration.

Oh, Mom. Why?

* * *

I feel like I'm wearing a leather jumpsuit.

Not that I was wearing leather. Or a jumpsuit. Nah.

"I'm coming to yours in a few. Want to talk." I texted Fang. I spent much too long deciding what to write, so I kept it short and simple.

I took my time walking to Fang's. He only lived a few blocks away but I was dilly-dallying. I felt kind of weird in these clothes Ella picked out for me. It was my style, but the clothes were a size smaller. Yeah, stupid, I know. Dark blue skinny jeans that were faded at the thighs slightly, but they were a size 8, opposed to my regular 10. I'll admit that they made my butt look cute, but they were slightly uncomfortable. They belonged to Ella's more petite frame, anyway. I had a black cami on, and Ellas' navy leather jacket.

Oh, and get this. She made me wear a push-up bra. I don't know where she got it, considering its my size, not hers, and it was in her room. The funny thing is, I didn't think they really worked, till today.

I need to become more of a girl. How will Fang like me if I'm so boyish?

Why am I even worrying about this? Seriously? It's so unlike me. Who cares what he thinks!

I'll just keep saying that in my head. Maybe I can convince myself that.

I was in a daydream while I was walking, lost in thought, so you can imagine how high I jumped when I heard my name being yelled. I looked up, startled, to see Iggy, Nudge (who looked very excited to be with Iggy. Or me. I'm going with the former.), and...Dylan?

"Hey." I murmered and smiled slightly.

Iggy swung his arm around my shoulder and we walked and talked, "You alright Maxxie?" Iggy asked.

I blinked and looked at them, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're awfully quiet."

I shrugged. I didn't really feel like talking. I was more freaking out because Fang's house was coming into view.

"Someones on their time of month." Iggy whispered jokingly. It broke the tention.

"I'm guessing you were going to Fang's? Cause, we were." Dylan gave me a breathtaking grin as we walked through Fang's gate.

"Uh, yeah. I was."

Crap, crap, crap. How am I going to talk to Fang when they're here? Shit. Nudge knocked on the door and Angel answered it. Her whole face lit up with excitement when she saw us. She's the sweetest little thing.

"Oh, come in! Fang is in the kitchen. Come in!" She made crazy hand gestures and we laughed and came in. I gave Angel the "superman" by lifting her in the air through the hall and she was giggling until her sides hurt. I grinned and kissed her forehead as we walked into the kitchen, where the others already were sitting and leaning against the counters. I didn't even look at Fang when I walked in, even though I knew he was looking at me. I set Angel on one of the counters and hopped up on a stool beside her. Everyone else was talking, except Fang. He was staring at the floor with a weird expression. His lips were down turned. A blossom of concern flowered in me and I frowned at him.

Angel interrupted me from my thoughts as she was telling me about how Fang drew her a picture of herself and how its up on her wall. I smiled and nodded, secretly wanting to see it.

We went on like this, talking and laughing (Well, Iggy, Nudge and Dylan.), until we ordered pizza and were stuffing our faces. I didn't have much appitite, which was extremely unusual for me. Normally, I could eat three courses and still be peckish. Angel was asleep on my lap at half eight, and I still hadn't gotten to talk to Fang. Part of me was relieved, but a bigger part was impatient.

I wanted to get this over with.

So by nine o'clock when my mom wanted me home, I was really, really freaking out. If I didnt talk to him, I might go insane.

"_Give me Therapy, I'm a walking travesty. But I'm smiling at everything_." I sang under my breath as I brought out the dirty dishes. Call me crazy, but that song always managed to calm me down. I was loading them into the dishwasher when a shiver went down my back. I narrowed my eyes and whirled around, to see Fang standing beside me.

"Don't do that." I muttered.

He muttered something under his breath. I ignored him and thought frantically of what to say.

Oh, hey Fang. I just wanted to say that I think I may be developing feelings for you, because everytime I see you my stomach flips and my heart jumps and I feel all fluttery inside, and I can't help but remember when we kissed...

"You have a nice voice." He blurted and seemed surprised at himself.

I felt hot all over, "Uh, thanks." Smooth, Max.

He nodded curtly and closed the dishwasher. We both leaned against the counter and stared at eachother, trying to think of what to say. I was panicking. I stared at him closely, and noticed slight shadows under his eyes. He had a slight dimple beside his cheek which he didn't normally have when keeping a straight face,so I guessed he was chewing his lip.

Then I said the words that haunted me for a few monthes.

"I kinda have to go..."

He looked down and nodded again. I kept my eyes to the ground as I turned away and took a step away from him.

"Max."

I turned around, not even hiding my hopeful face.

He took one long stride towards me and took me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into his chest, inhaling his smell. I don't think I could ever forget his masculine, musky, Fang smell. His forehead was in my hair. We staying like this, wrapped in eachothers arms, for a few minutes of heaven before I sighed and leaned back.

"Bye." He whispered, his dark brown eyes staring deeply into mine. I searched his eyes, taking in every detail of him this close. His angular cheek bones and jaw. His smell. His hair falling over into his eyes. His posture.

"See you."

When I was walking home in the rain, lost in thought, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

I heard a sniffling noise and I immediately walked faster. "Max."

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey. Its mom. Please, come home straight away." She sounded heart broken.

"I'm on my way. Mom, whats wrong? Are you okay?" My heart started thumping faster.

"Just come home. I think its about time I told you something. I'm-" She let out a heart-breaking sob.

"Mom! I'm coming okay? Are you home?" I was practically yelling now. My thoughts swam.

"Just come home. I'll see you soon." Her voice was wobbly. She hung up.

I stared at my phone for a second before I sprinted my way back home in the rain. Adrenaline was pumping through my body and a flash of lightning streaked through the sky, only making me run faster.

I was terrified of what I'd come home to find.


	11. He wasn't good enough for her

_**Ch 11. He wasn't good enough for her.**_

I accidently slammed the door behind me. I was in such a rush that I didn't care, though. I ran into the kitchen, but it was empty. My heart was in my throat. Where was she ? Was she even home? Why did mom sound so broken? I felt sick with worry. I looked in the living room, which was also empty. Hyperventalation was kicking in. Breathe. I sprinted up the stairs, two at a time and ran to mom's room.

"Mom." I breathed and ran over to her shaking form on the bed. She was sitting against the headboard with her forhead to her knees, quietly sobbing. I hopped onto the bed and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't have a clue what was wrong with her.

We rocked back and forth for a long while, me mumbling useless things meant to soothe her. Eventually, after fifteen or twenty minutes, she calmed down and we were silently holding eachother. She lifted her head and my heart ached for her when she studied my face. Her brown eyes which were a mirror image of mine, were bloodshot and puffy from crying. I reached over to her bedstand to get some tissues and gently dabbed her cheeks dry. She let out a humorless, breathy laugh.

"I should be doing this to you, not the other way around."

"Shhh." I muttered. What did she mean by that?

She sniffled and blew her nose a few times, and composed herself before she began speaking, "Max. I should've told you this before, but...well, I suppose this is the best time to tell you. I have no clue how to tell you." Her breathing was shaky.

The next few minutes when she spoke, changed my life.

"When I was nineteen, I was in love with your father. I knew him since I was twelve. We were best friends. When I was fourteen, my feelings started to change. By the time my sixteenth birthday was coming up, I was sure that I really liked your father. I was leaving school the next year, so I figured I ought to make my move. Anyway, it turned out he felt the same and we were together since then. He told me he was in love with me when we were both seventeen, you know. Our parents thought we were too young to fall in love, but we both knew what we felt wasn't just puppy love. I was shy. I ran away, and didn't admit it to him, even though I knew I loved him and I told him everything." Her face was happier when she spoke of dad, but it still had that sad wistfullness.

"I ran to a different town, a few miles away. It was a very small town and nothing interesting ever happened in it so it never got into the papers or the news. I suppose your father was heartbroken. I was being selfish, Max. I was keeping my feelings to myself. I spent a few weeks there, my only contact to my parents through anonamous letters so they didn't know where I was. I told them that I was okay, living in hostels. Anyway, when I was eighteen, I came back. The very first person I went to was your father, Andrew." She smiled sadly at the memory, "His face when he saw me was hilarious. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes nearly popped out. He was completely frozen. I ran up to him and the first thing I said to him was "I've fallen in love with you." We kissed, and hugged, and talked about anything and everything except for me leaving, for then. We talked about me leaving later, but on that day, it was just me and him. For a while." Her face darkened.

I frowned, but was completely captivated by her story.

"We were at his house; thats where I found him. I was walking home that night. Alone. I think it was only about nine o'clock when I left and it was light then, but it was getting darker. There was a particular street where the streetlights were placed far, far apart so there was a dark part of the road. I had walked past it hundreds of times so I knew my way, even in the dark." Her eyes had widened, and there was an urgency in her voice. "I was completely lost in my thoughts so I didn't hear anyone behind me." She swallowed nervously. Her eyes were steadily placed on the bedsheets and her fingers were fidgeting. "I remember hands wrapping around my hips. I was pushed forward into a bush."

She stared at me, her eyes watering. My heart was pounding. I took her into my arms. My mother was-

"Thats all I remember. The therapist said I was blocking the bad memories out, and that it was probably best. I knew what had happened, though."

We stared at eachother. Our fingers were intertwined, squeezing painfully. I felt numb.

"When I was holding the positive pregnancy test in my hands in my bathroom, it was official." She whispered.

You know when you hear bad news, people say your head spins with thoughts? The funny thing was, I wasn't thinking at all. Then it clicked.

"When?" I asked, my voice clogged with tears.

"During the month of November of 1993."

I was born in July 1994.

Which is nine monthes after November.

"Oh my God." I whispered, putting my hands to my mouth. I'm gonna throw up.

I stumbled to the bathroom and gagged over the toilet, but not in success.

Mom kneeled beside me, rubbing my back silently. Maybe its a good thing I didn't eat at Fang's.

I sat on the cold tiled floor and stared at my mom, who was staring at the wall with no expression whatsoever. Most of her tears were dried.

I had so many questions but I was afraid to ask. We had some sort of unspeaken discussion. She didn't say the facts out loud but I completely understood.

"You were raped." I said.

She nodded.

"You got pregnant."

She nodded.

"With me." I whispered.

I didn't know my biological father. My real father was a sick, deluded psychopath. He was a stranger.

"Andrew, honey, Andrew loved you. He was your father. Maybe not biologically, but in every other aspect. He was the one who cried when you were born. He was the one who kissed your boo-boo better when you fell down. He was your real daddy."

I started crying then. Which set her off. We clung to one-another, weeping.

No wonder my mother was so protective of me.

"Why today?" I asked.

"I recieved a letter. From-" Her voice caught. "I got a letter from him. From prison."

My eyes widened.

"You have every right to read it if you wish, but, I don't think you should today. Maybe later in the future. I'm allowing you to read it, but I don't advise it."

I nodded. My poor mom. I can't believe she went through all that.

"How about we go to bed? I think we're both all worn out. Here, I'll make you some hot chocolate. You go get ready for bed."

I nodded and smiled weakly. She stood up and walked out of the room. I sighed and stared at the floor. I felt numb. I didn't think I would get to sleep. I stood up and looked in the mirror.

Brown eyes, like my mothers. Sallow skin, like my mothers. I thought I got my blonde hair from my dad. From Andrew. Obviously not. My lips weren't like my moms. My mouth was wide. Unlike my moms thin small lips or my dads curvy set.

My father, Andrew -I refuse to call him anything but my father. That man that hurt my mother, he wasn't my dad. He was part of an equation. But he will never, ever be called my father.

Technically, Ella is my half-sister.

I thought when my dad died- I thought I couldn't feel any worse. All that heartbreak. Misery.

It was all going to happen again for me. The sadness.

So when I was lying in bed that night, a cold mug of cocoa in my hands, all I did was stare at the photograph of my mom, dad, Ella and me. We were so happy. Tears were constantly flowing down my face. The teddy that dad gave me when I was born was beside the frame, all worn and tattered. They are my most prized possesions.

The last pieces of happiness that I was going to see for a while.

**(A/N: ...surprise. Are you shocked? I was afraid it could trigger any bad memories for any readers who have had similar experiences. I hope it didn't, but I hope it was good quality writing. I was nearly in tears myself :'( Thank you for reading and please take the time to review. I made a big effort to get this written before tomorrow, because I know that I'd get homework and wouldn't be in the mood to write.)**


	12. She had a pretty face

Two weeks had passed since I found out about my real... heritage. And dear God, was I confused. Discovering something devastating about your family who you love and adore with all your heart, really screws you up, to put it bluntly. I thought, that when my dad died, I would never feel as lost. But boy, was I wrong. I didn't know my own father. My mother was brutally violated, so much to the point that she blocks it out of her memory so it dosen't destroy her. Then, a few monthes later, she has a baby. Me. She dosen't know who the father is, except that he's a disgusting example of a human being. And then! To knock it all off, the love of her life passes away, all at the ripe age of twenty eight. Perfect.

Note sarcasm.

I woke up in a cold sweat, from a nightmare were getting very frequent. I kept seeing dark figures, and deserted streets, and once last week I saw a face right up to mine, but when I woke up I could not remember who it was. Lets just say that I can have a very vivid imagination when needs be. And a very bad sleeping pattern. I remember when Dad passed, my sleeping patterns were so bad that I had to take a week off school to get it to even out. Even after, I had permanent fatigue and fell asleep in class occasionally.

They're gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you.

Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on you son-

I picked up my new mobile phone (I dropped my old one in the toilet in school, when I was sort of crying at lunch. Me being the brilliant actress I am, nobody noticed. Except Fang. He notices everything.), "Hello?"

I'll admit that I sounded a little bit dead. But what can you expect? I'm not okay.

"Hey Max."

My heart jumped in only that way that meant it was Fang.

I gulped, "Hi."

"Would you be able to come down to mine in a while? Theres something we need to...talk about."

Then my heart stopped in that way that only Fang could make it do. Did he mean talk about our relationship, as such? Not that we were together, but just the way we...acted together. I'll readily admit that theres chemistry. Theres definately chemistry. If we were put in a room together, we would either end up killing eachother or have a happy-ever-after.

"Uh...yeah, okay. I'll be there in a while. Let me just..." Clean up my streaky mascara from crying myself to sleep, conceal my dark bags, try get rid of the puffiness of my eyes... "Have a shower and get dressed. " Did he hear the catch in my voice?

He was quiet for a moment. "Yeah. Okay. Bye."

So much for noticing. I sighed and set my phone down.

"You need to make your mind up, girl. EIther you finally tell someone about how crappy you feel, or mope around forever." I told the girl in the mirror in front of me. "And maybe sort your feelings out for a certain dark-haired boy. Huh?"

Talking to yourself probably isn't normal, but hey, I had nobody else to talk to. Except Total. I actually spilled to him, which did make me feel better, if only temporarily. Even if he can't understand me, or talk back.

I grabbed fresh clothes- light blue jeans, and a long sleeved grey tshirt, which had a slight v-neck that complemented my shape- and headed for the shower. But, before I left my room, I heard a faint click. I glanced around the room, and shrugged, it merely forgotten already.

* * *

"Hey Max." I whipped my head to the left.

"Oh, hiya Dylan. You gave me a fright." I smiled weakly and stopped walking. I was around the block from Fang's house.

"Max- whats wrong? You look like-"

"Crap? Yeah, I know." I chuckled lightly but it sounded very false. His eyebrows knitted and his gorgeous aquamarine eyes were full of concern. For me? Why would he...

He put his hand on my cheek, and tucked a stray curl behind my ear. "Whats up?" He was trying to sound nonchalent, I could tell. But there was something...different about him lately. And I couldn't put my finger on it.

I gulped and my eyes widened. "Oh, nothing much. Where are you off to?" Trying to change the subject.

"Home. I was at Fang's, but..."

I frowned. "You were at Fang's?"

"Yeah. He was acting really weird," Dylans eyes were on the ground, he was kind of in a daze, "He said he had something important to do, so I took it as a signal to leave," He grinned , which made him look really hot, if I do say so myself, "Where are you off to?" He gently nudged my shoulder.

Did I just think he was hot? I studied his face- wavy golden hair, strong cheekbones and jawline, turquiouse eyes -he was everything a girl could want, and he was compassionate and noticed things that not even my sister would notice. So why did I feel like I was betraying someone by feeling like this? Someone being Fang. Holy Burrito- even thinking his name alone makes me turn to warm mush inside and-

"Max?" Dylans confused eyes came into my view.

I blinked. I wasn't staring at his face while I was thinking there, was I? Oh, God, I bet I was too.

My ears were growing warm, "Uh, yeah, sorry. I'm going to-" Would it be a good idea to tell him I'm going to Fang's? When Fang told him that he had something important to do? Oh well. I'm not going to lie to Dylan, "-Fangs." I said it like a question.

His face crumpled with hurt. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll let you on your way then." Now, he looked a little bit pissed off.

"If it helps, I don't have a clue why he wants me to go." I said warily.

He laughed, "You're so..." He thought for a moment, "slow*. Sometimes." He grinned and gave me a hug, "I better go. Have fun at...Fang's." Again, the hurt eyes.

"Okay...Bye." I smiled uncertainly as he waved and walked back.

I'm...slow? What did he mean by that? I couldn't help but feel a little offended. His hug was very...close, too. Boys. So confusing.

Right, you can do this. All you have to do is knock...

Fang opened the door and looked at me quizically. Or stand at the front door like an idiot and have someone else open it for you.

I blushed and smiled weakly. "Hi."

His lip twitched, "Are you going to come in, or...?"

I huffed and stepped into the house, trying to ignore how close Fang was and how amazing he smelt. And how his house smelt like him.

I was only a few feet in the house when I got jumped on.**

"MAX!" Angel was clinging to me and I almost fell back...but guess whose strong hands were there to catch me? Yes, you guessed right.

"H-hey sweetie." I said when I regained my balance. Since when did she get so heavy?

She smiled at me, which made me nearly cross-eyed to look at her since she was wrapped around my torso. I smiled back but I was nearly shaking from her weight. I gently set her down. "Someones getting big." I chuckled.

She grinned back, ecstatic. "Mom's said that I've gotten taller, because of all those apples I'm eating."

I winked, "That must be it, then."

"FANG! Can you help me for a moment?" Marie, Fang's foster mother, yelled down the stairs, "I can't reach something!"

"Coming!" Fang called up, as he started to jog up the stairs, giving me a handsome view of his butt. "Be down in a minute, Max." He called over his shoulder. God, I love the way he says my name-

"Max, wanna see a drawing I just drew? Me and Fang were drawing." Angel smiled sweetly up at me.

"Of course, darling."

"Okay!" She chirruped and grabbed my hand, hopping up the stairs and into her yellow bedroom, where there were papers and pencils scattered everywhere. She held up a page, with a boat at sea.

"Whoa! Angel, this is amazing! How did you draw this? From your head?" I exclaimed and knocked on her head. lightly. She giggled and blushed.

"Yeah." She said shyly.

"Wow, you're talented." I muttered as I picked up another drawing. One that definately wasn't by Angel. It was by Fang- his spiky singniture at the back said so. But wow, was it amazing. It was of Angel. Her curling hair was on one shoulder as she was drawing. The shading was perfection. I don't have a clue how he did it. I set it down and picked up another.

It was me. My eyes widened considerably as I stared at it. The was a portrait of me, but it was inacurate. I was..too beautiful. My hair isn't that shiny, nor does it have all those golden highlights in it. At least, I don't think I have highlights. My eyes were too don't have all those honey tones in my eyes. My eyes are just...plain brown. Boring. End my skin isn't that radiant! My eyelashes were really long in it, too. I know it may sound like I'm critisizing it, but...it was too perfect. I have flaws, and this picture...didn't.

I heard a choking noise behind me and I dropped the picture and turned around. Fang was there, looking quite embarressed. I blushed and looked away, smiling a little. He came over and picked upm all the drawings of his- I caught glimpses of Marie, Angel, horses, dogs, cats, trees, me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy...

"You can draw everything, cant you?" I murmered to him. He was crouched down next to me on the floor, so his ear was a few inches beside my mouth. He visibly shivered and I flinched, hurt. Was I that repelling that I make him shiver? I stared at the floor and sighed. I heard him stop what he was doing and all I could hear was our breathing and Angel humming to herself as she heartbeat quickened as I looked up at him.

He was staring at me, frowning. And when Fang stares at me, he's really looking deeply into my eyes, making me feel as if he can read my mind. I didn't realize how close he was to me, only a few inches between us. I subconciosuly glanced at his lips, which were slightly parted. How I yearned to kiss him right there and then. I swayed a little bit closer to him without noticing and then my eyes widened and I flinched back so there was a foot in between us. I stared at Fang with wide eyes, who looked a little hurt.

All I do is hurt people. Dylan, Fang. I was born from someone who hurt my mother. Its in my blood to hurt people. I was a mistake.

My vision got a little blurry. I blinked multiple times and focused my attention on Angel. I will not cry. I started to count the pencils on the table to distract myself. Fang stood up and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at him, and he tilted his head towards his room. I frowned and walked out with him.

He closed the door. I've been in his room plenty of times. The walls are a dark blue, his bedsheets grey and black. I remembered a conversation we had a long time ago, when I dissed him for "not having black walls". He said it was practically impossible to get black paint in the stores, and having a completely black room would be depressing. As if he dosen't own enough black clothes anyway.

I sat on his bed cross-legged, while he continued to pace the length of his room. I was getting restless. What did he want to tell me?

"Uh, Fang?"

"What?" He sighed.

My eye twitched. "Okay, first of all, you're the one that asked me to come here, and when I do, and I ask, you what me?" My temper was slowly rising. Anger. Good. I can deal with anger well. This emptiness, I cannot.

He stared at me, his eyes troubled. He opened his mouth, and closed it.

I glared at him, "Just spit it out."

What if its about your relationship? Oh, God, no. I take it back! Don't spit it-

"The band was offered a recording contract."

I felt my face go completely blank. "Oh," I whispered.

He sat down beside me, and leant his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. "Yeah, oh." He muttered to himself.

Fang was offered a recording contract. He could make it big time. He could make money, he could become famous, he could have girls throwing themselves at him-

He could leave you.

"So-" My voice cracked. This really was bad timing. "What're you going to do?" I sounded weak.

He looked at me, his dark eyes sad. I felt myself sag. He looked so hopeless...

"I don't really know." He bit his lip and stared out the window. "I..." He hesitated and chewed his lip in thought.

I sighed and leant against the wall, my legs crossed. The one time I need someone to lean on, and they might have to leave. And Fang is the only person I would feel even a little bit comfortable with, talking about what happened to my mother. And theres a chance they might have to leave. Just my luck.

"Do you think...that there'd be a chance that..." He hesitated again. He exhaled and said the next sentence really fast, "Do you think that there'd be a chance that you'd be able to come with us? Touring?" He was biting his lip and looking at me so hopefully that it made my heart cleanly break.

"I mean...I'd miss you, Max. You're the only person that really gets me. I was so hopeless before you moved here. You make everything better, Max. I just..." He looked up at me. I was shocked into silence. I don't like mushiness. I don't like talking about feelings. What am I meant to do?

"Um...I..." I opened my mouth once or twice, probably looking like a fish. He practically just confessed his feelings for me, and I sit there opening and closing my mouth? "I don't know what to say."

He nodded grimly. "I knew this would happen. I'll take it as a no, then. Its okay, I understand. No biggie." I spoke in a dead tone and shrugged. My heart was beating faster and faster. Again, I dissappoint somebody.

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I felt like there was an empty hole in my chest full of nothing. My eyes stinged as I tried to choke out some words, anything-"I saw the picture you drew of me."

"Yeah, I know." His voice wasn't just dead now-it was confused.

"You're very good. But generous."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Genorous?"

"Yeah," I mumbled and blushed, "I'm too beautiful in it."

He looked at me steadily now. "Too beautiful? I draw what I see in front of me, Max."

"I don't remember posing like that for you, though."

"That's how I-" He paused, and if I'm correct, I thought I saw the faintest pink blossom over his cheeks when he looked down, "That's just how I see you in my mind's eye, then."

"But I'm flawless in it!" I accused, "Nobody is that perfect!" I argued.

He stared at me, and once again, I realized how we always gravitate towards eachother when we talk, so we were just inches away from eachother.

"To me, you are." He choked out, his voice deep and raspy.

I inhaled deeply, his scent flooding around me. When did he get so romantic? Even when I'm angry, he finds a way to make me wither.

"Fang, I'm scared." I whispered. Our noses were touching now.

His eyebrows knitted sadly, "Of me?"

I paused. "Of love."

"Why?" He breathed.

"Because I've seen it get destroyed." I muttered and looked at his lips. He had a faint scar on the left side of his cupids' bow.

He gulped. Our lips just barely brushed against eachothers. Barely touching. I could almost hear his heart tapping away at the same pace as mine, underneath that thin layer of cloth. He put his hand in my hair and I grasped his t-shirt in my fist, just about to pull him closer-

When my phone rang.

I jumped back, and stared at Fang, both of our breathing ragged and loud. I was actually visibly shaking from the anticipation of that kiss.

Fang's cheeks were flushed slight and his hair was sticking up from running his hands through it. One side of his mouth was quirked, ever so slightly.

I shook myself out of my daze and picked up my phone. Ella. I gave ashort breathless laugh and answered it, tossing my head to get the hair out of my face.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are ya?"

"Fang's, why?" Fang picked up the stray curl and slid it behind my ear. I looked up at him and he had the tenderest expression ever on his face, that just made my heart ache. I smiled softly at him.

"You need to come home. We're all going shopping."

I groaned and flopped back down on the pillow. "Do I have to?"

It was one of those times when Mom forced us both to go clothes shopping with her to get new clothes. She always does this when summer starts rolling in, or winter. And there are no excuses.

"Yeah. You know how it is. We're leaving in twenty, so shift yo butt here girl."

I bit my lip, "Yeah, okay, I'll be there soon. Bye." I hung up and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

Holy crap. I just nearly kissed Fang -did it count if our lips just barely brushed off eachother?- and now I'm going to have to leave? How was I supposed to say that? Well, that was a nice adrenaline rush and all, but I sort of have to go shopping now, so, yeah, bye!

Uh, no.

I sat up, and found Fang looking at me with his head cocked to the side. Should I finish that kiss, or...? It might just make more problems though.

"I'm guessing you have to go?"

I made a face, "Um, yeah. Sorry." I winced as he made a face.

"S'okay," He stood up, "After you," He smiled and gestured to the door.

I smiled and walked out of his room, and popped my head into Angel's room. "Bye sweetie." I waved to her. She smiled and waved back, too busy with her drawing to speak.

I hopped down the stairs a few at a time and opened the front door after calling a goodbye to Marie, who was cooking in the kitchen.

Fang was right behind me. I didn't know what to do, really. I wanted to kiss him properly, but I felt as if I lost that chance today. I hesitated and turned around to look at him. I had to crane my neck, because he was so tall.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my cheek against his chest, and inhaled his scent. He smelt like a boy- you know, that musky smell, and leather and sweat? But he had that unique Fang smell that I can never describe. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, so we were practically pressed against each other. It was a very intimate hug, if I do say so myself. We stayed like that for a few seconds, and it felt like a small heaven.

Imagine having this all the time.

"Bye, Fang," I kissed his cheek, "I guess you have some thinking to do, huh?"

"What do you mean?" He glanced at my lips again.

"Not that," I laughed, "The record deal."

"Oh, yeah, that."

"Do you have a name for the band yet?" I inquired.

"Yeah. Lethal Whispers."

**(A/N: Ooooooer. I'd like to thank BlackBlueNSilver951 for the bands name, Lethal Whispers. Thanks! When I saw it, it just clicked. It was perfect. :) So yeah, long chappie huh? Its 20 kb, which is my longest to date xD I came up with a brilliant idea for the plot later on when I was watching a play yesterday called Hot Mikado, which my biffle Robyn was in. She was deadly (A term we use here in Ireland...basically, it was awesome.) :P Haha I loved the costumes! Anyway, inspiration hit me like a brick. But that a good few chapters in the future xD SO were you happy with that "almost kiss"? And remember that letter Fang was talking about before...? Maybe it was a record contract...? Please review! Tell me what you thought? Please don't just close the tab after reading...make someone's (i.e. Me) day! And review! Thanks for reading.**


	13. But her head was up in space

**13. But her Head was up in Space**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Unfortunately.**

"Good morning, my two favourite girls," Andrew strolled into the maternity ward with a take-away coffee for Val, and a balloon for Max.

Val watched him lovingly as he placed it on the bedside stand, and as he kissed her on the cheek. Val felt weary, and hyper-active all at the same time - but she supposed that it is to be expected when you are just after having given birth the night before, for the first time. Drew tenderly kissed his child on the forehead and eased himself onto the bed beside them.

"Thanks, dear," Val murmered as she accepted the hot coffee from him.

"Just more caffeine for your already hyper-active brain," Drew grinned at her.

"Oh, shush you," She laughed. The noise startled the baby, which was cradled against Val's chest. Val rushed to set her drink down, so that she could quieten her.

"Here, relax, I'll take her." Drew hushed her and picked up the newborn that looked as if she were about to ball her eyes out, "I know that your mother's beautiful, but you really shouldn't bother yourself in waking up so regularly to see her," Drew murmered affectionately while rocking her. The infant slowly settled, but remained wide awake, staring at her father intently.

Val wondered what Drew was thinking as he stared at his daughter - was he happy? It was not practical, nor planned, no. But needless to say, he seemed as devoted to her as Val was.

"Your eyes are like mini replicas of your mommy's," Drew whispered to the baby. "Have you thought of any other names?" He directed the question to Val.

"Well...no, not really. I still like Sally Ride, but thats not very original, now is it?" She laughed softly, "Hm, it could be inspired by her though. She was very successful."

Val wanted everything for her daughter. She deserved a good life, she was going to join clubs at school, have friends, have amazing talents (Val hoped she would pick up the musical gene from Drew), she would go to a good college...there were so many possibilites for this little bundle of joy. She would be so loved, and she would meet her maximum potential.

"Maximum potential..." Val muttered, "Sally Ride reached her maximum potential...Max. Max Ride. Maximum Ride."

Val looked at Drew hopefully, who was frowning skeptically at his crazy girlfriend (soon to be fiancee, hopefully, if she agreed. But she didn't know that yet.)

"Maximum Ride? I can just imagine all of the innuendos she'll hear when she's in high school. What about Maxine?"

Val sighed, "But we want her to enjoy her life, while being the best she can, and reach her maximum potential. Look, Max could be her nickname, but this name...I don't know, it just sticks.

Drew stared at his daughter for a few moments. "Maximum Ride." He said it like he was tasting the word. "It sounds like the name of a heroine from a book or movie." He blurted.

Val laughed, "But what do you think?"

Drew Ride thought about it, and eventually, he said, "Well, Max, you're absolutely perfect so I don't mind what we call you."

"Max, I thought you wanted to help me making these cookies, not let me burn them!" Val yelled as she dumped the smoking tray on the counter. She sighed and put a hand to her head as she heard a mumbled "woops, sorry" come from the living room.

She'll never learn to cook with this attitude, Val thought.

Cautiously, she opened the door with her foor and brought the tray into the living room to show her six year-old the delightful mess she had helped with. Max turned her head to look at it and gave her the saddest expression ever. "I'm sorry Mommy..."

Val sighed and rolled her eyes, not believing a second of it. "Right," she said sarcastically, to which Ella, who had just turned five years-old a month ago, giggled at.

Val was just about to walk outside the room when something in the window caught her eye. She walked towards the window to get a better look. With her heart skipping a beat, she made a noise that was between a gasp and a cr, and fell to the wooden floor. The tray of cookies fell to the floor with a pang which made the two little girls jump violently.

Val was sitting on the floor, her legs sprawled beneath her, her breathing hard and uneven. There was a thump upstairs and then the noise of someone running down the stairs. Drew appeared at the door and immediately rushed to gather the sobbing woman in his arms. Max and Ella left the room, knowing that they wouldn't want to see or hear anything. Neither Drew nor Val heard the door shut.

Val was trying to calm down but she just couldn't. Drew just held her, even though he didn't have the slightest clue as to what had spooked her so much. All that he knew was that he had to be there for her. Drew held her close and rocked her back and forth until she was only sniffling.

Eventually, she spoke, "Outside, by the bushes under the tree, I saw someone leaning there like -l-like..." She was gasping for air again and couldn't continue.

"It's okay." Drew whispered and kissed her temple. He slowly stood up to look out the window and knew what had scared her. There was a black bin liner caught in the branch of the tree and at first glance, it looked kind of like a man hunched over. Drew certainly had to do a double take to make sure it wasn't.

Val didn't remember the actual incident happening, but now and then she would see something that triggered her memory and she would experience deja vu, but in a bad way.

"Nobody's there, it was a bin liner in the shape of a person. It's not him, it's not him." Drew whispered. Val calmed down completely after a few minutes and said, "Get rid of it."

She watched as he walked out of the room and heard the front door open. A few moments later and he had disposed of it and was back with her. She wiped her eyes, and blew her nose, feeling rather silly for being scared of a bin bag.

But something in her mind loosened when she saw that shape; like a tall man with slightly hunched shoulders.

It was a memory too far from her reach.

"Max, it's B, D, F sharp and G," Drew slowly showed his eleven year old the chord on the piano. "Nope, left hand." He guided her hand over the keys. "Its a broken chord; play the notes one after another. Yep, just like that!"

Val stirred the hot chocolate one more time and handed it to Ella, who was watching them at the piano. She settled herself beside her ten year old and watched them, while stroking their scottie Total.

"And the right hand is B, D, and then up here it's B, A, and down again, B, D, B, D and then repeat,"

"But what about the timing?" Max asked.

"One, two, three and, four and, one, two, three and, four and..." He tapped out the rhythm and glanced at his watch.

"Oh sh-shoes! I'm late!" He jumped up and threw his jacket over his already formal business suit. He already had his bag packed. He had to take a short business to New York for two nights and then he was off work for the whole summer. He took Ella into his arms and kissed her goodbye. Max was still trying to master the song that he had been trying to teach her. He tugged on her wavy blonde ponytail to get her attention and hugged her goodbye.

"See you on Sunday night Dad!"

He chuckled, "No, you won't, you better be asleep by the time I arrive! I'll see you Monday morning." He winked. Max sighed, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Whatever!"

He pinched her nose, "Practise those songs, ya hear me?"

"I hear ya."

Ella was busy wheeling his suitcase up and down the hall. Drew kissed Val on the lips and hugged her.

"See you soon," Val smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her a final time and waved to the kids, and of course, the dog.

val watched him walk out of the house through the window. She got a shiver down her back and shook herself out of daydreaming as her husband disappeared from view.

"See you soon," She whispered.

**(A/N: OR WILL SHE?**

**If you didnt catch on, that was the last time she saw him.)**


	14. She needed to come back down to Earth

Ch. 14.

But she Needed to Come Back Down to Earth

I need to tell him; I can't take it anymore! I yelled at myself in my head as I grabbed my phone and headed towards the front door. I really had to tell someone about how I felt. About my mothers past. I needed to tell the one I felt closest to, and who would that be? Fang. He understands me. I also wanted to march right up to his door and kiss the bejaysus outta him. As in, I wanted to show him how I felt about him. I was just about to close the door when I realised I had forgotton something essential: keys. I ran up the stairs just as Mom was walking down them with the washing.

"Oh, honey, Fang knocked earlier when you were in the shower. He wanted to give you something- I left it on your bed for you," She called back up as she walked down.

"Okay, thanks Mom," I smiled gratefully and went to check what it was.

Laying on bed, was a white envolope with my name written on it in his perfect, half-joined, spiky writing. I sank down onto the bed and opened it, slightly curious and slightly worried.

Max,

Hey, you. You're going to hate me after this. But, well, I just have to do this. I have a feeling about it. The others want to do it too, and I don't want to be a party crasher. We've decided to take up the recording contract. This means that we'll be going on tour with one or two bands as supporting acts, while working on some singles of our own. I'm torn. i want to go with them but I don't want to leave home, or everyone, or Angel...or you. But, at the same time, I'm excited. This could be our big break. My mother's singing ability must be genetic. We will finally get to perform in front of audiences, and not just in school dances. I'm not usually one for wanting people's attention, I know, but I want them to hear the other guys talents.

You probably think I'm a douche for not saying all this in person to you. But I know that you would make me change my mind, intentionally or unintentionally. To make up for it (even though nothing really can), I left you a little something. I'll probably be gone for two and a half to three monthes at the longest. Heck, we might be only gone for little over a month and decide that its not for us. It'll be during the summer holidays, too, so I won't miss out on anything. Apart from a summer spent with my family and friends at home, obviously. I'm missing everyone already. Haha, I know, the emotionless rock feeling bad? Crazy, huh?

Anyway, maybe you'll see us on Youtube or somewhere on the net? I hear that there'll be a band website soon. This is all feels so weird. This is like a diary entry. Well, they do say that writing a diary is like talking to a friend closest at heart, right? It must be true, so.

Heh, this could be a big mistake, trying to make it big and all. But what if? That's what life is all about, right? All the "what if's?". We won't know if we don't try. I'll keep in touch, don't worry - as long as you're willing to keep in touch with me. Assuming you don't hate me now. I was going to say that we could keep it all nice and old-fashioned by sending letters but I don't think that will be quite possible if I'm on a tour bus...

I'm completely and utterly babbling now. This is why I keep my writing to myself, I guess. This was meant to be short, sweet and painless. Well, I guess the latter won't change either way. I'll see you soon, hopefully. Gonna miss you alot, Max. I'm already looking forward to seeing you again. Maybe you and the flock could even come see us in a gig if we get anywhere near home?

Bye,

Fang.

...x


	15. Five years from now, she sits at home

**Chapter 15.**

**Five years from now, she sits at home**

**Feeding the baby, she's all alone**

My life is a mess. My life is a big mess of horrible yearning and disappointment.

I miss my dad. I miss my life a few months ago. I really, really miss Fang. It's been 5 weeks since I found that dreaded letter. I only cried myself to sleep nearly every night since then. No biggie or anything.

I kind of surprised myself by how much I missed him. I understood the whole "hole in Bella's chest" when Edward left her in New Moon. (I didn't read that fangirl atrocity, I swear. Ella dragged me to the cinema. I PROMISE.)

And I understood how hard it was for her to keep herself together. But I don't have an equivilant of Jacob. Of course, I have my friends, but they're hurting too, and I'm just closer to Fang. I realized that. You know how nearly everybody has that one person that understands them completely? Can practically read their thoughts? Can predict their reactions? Whether they're a best friend, brother, sister, parent, boyfriend, a wife... Fang was mine. He was my person. He was that person that just simply got me.

And now he was gone.

It probably sounds like I'm talking about him as if he's permanently gone, and that I'm over exaggerating, but that's what it felt like. I ached without him.

Did you know that in French, you don't really say, "I miss you." You say, "Tu me manques," which is closer to, "You are missing from me."

I love that. "You are missing from me." You are a part of me, you are essential to my being. You are like a limb or an organ, or blood. I cannot function without you.

I think it's beautiful.

And it's perfectly true: Fang was missing from me.

So that was what was running through my head as I stared at my laptop screen, sitting cross-legged on the sofa. The house was empty; Ella had gone for a jog and Mom was at work.

I had my email open and Fang's email address was in the "To" box. It was blank. Empty. It reflected how I felt perfectly. And it had been left empty for the last thirty minutes while tears slowly rolled down my cheeks.

I need to write something quickly, before Ella got home. I would really prefer if she didn't see me like this. I planned on hopping into the shower the minute I hear the door clicking open.

I began typing without thinking about it. They say your true feelings and thoughts come out when you write them without thinking.

"_Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang. Nick. I keep thinking about your eyes. They're my favorite thing about you. Well, favorite physical thing. Your personality and sense of humour and the way you act and carry yourself and the way you look at Angel when she does something cute and the way you look at me...okay. They come first._

_But when I think of your face I think of your eyes and your smile. The way your eyes crinkle at the corners like crow's feet. That sounded disgusting, and kinda turned me off, but never mind. Now I'm picturing crows and their horrible caw-caw and bird crap..._

_But your eyes. They light up when you see your friends. Your facial expression mightn't, but your eyes do. They go from bored or thoughtful or sad to happy. Hopeful. I hope we give you hope. I don't really know of your past except for that it was hard. I hope we help you forget the pain._

_I love watching you watch Angel. Heck, I love watching you in general. But I adore how you have this look of pure love and amusement at the same time. You just make me want to hug you, hold you, cuddle you, 'cause it's the goddamned cutest thing ever, and now that I think about it, I just really, really, really, really, really miss you._

_I just want you to be with me right now. I want to spend time with you. I want to hear you sing and I want to watch you stare at the floor self consciously as your thoughts and feelings just come flowing out of your mouth. I want to hold your hand and look into your eyes and sing back, even though I don't really sing in front of people._

_I want to lie on my bed with you. Not, like, do anything inappropriate. Not that I wouldn't want...I mean...never mind. :(_

_Let me start again. I want to lie on my bed with you. Or your bed, I don't mind. But I want to lie with you when it's raining. And just lie there. Beside each other. Hands intertwined. My head on your chest? Cuddling? Facing each other so we can look into each others' eyes? And just listen to the rain. Or your heart beat. And your breath._

_Can you imagine if I slept at your house or you slept at mine? I doubt it would be allowed. But still. And OBVIOUSLY it would be innocent. Kind of ;) I kid you. But we could make blanket forts. We could bake, and have flour fights. We could run in the middle of the street and have a midnight water-fight. We could watch old movies and laugh about them. We could drink hot chocolate and cuddle some more. We could play Sims all night and make them swim and take out the ladder. We could have a Lord of the Rings movie marathon. We could get inside one of the duvets and button it up and sleep there. We could kiss..._

_That's one of the things I regret the most. I was so slow to realize I had all these feelings for you inside me. And I just wish I was honest with myself, and you. I want to kiss you so badly. I regret it with every atom in my being. Every time I remember our kiss, and the times we nearly kisses, I feel nervous and warm and fuzzy. Next time I see you, I will kiss the hell out of you, I promise._

_I miss your dark eyes. Your long eyelashes that cast shadows on your sharp cheekbones. Your muscular arms. Lean body. How much you care about everything. I miss you, if it wasn't obvious enough already. And I realized that I have a whole lot of feelings for you._

_I'm aching to see you. I just cannot wait. Time is eccentric, how it stalls when it wants to. I miss how you look at me. And how you say my name. Please come home soon... I know I'm being selfish, but I want you back..._

_I'm being super selfish now, but you picked the worst time to leave. I've found out so much about my family...my dad. I would have told you, but you left straight away. You left when I needed you most. I'm not blaming you though, you didn't know. It was just the worst timing ever, and I'm slowly falling apart._

_I'll be okay though. I mean, it's been 5 weeks, surely I'll at least see you in a month's time? I really want to hear your voice and smell your distinctive Fang-y smell again... So this is what happens when I put myself in front of a blank screen and make myself type without any thought. It's quite frightening, looking back on it. So much inside me that I didn't even know I could feel._

_But I knew it all along, didn't I?"_

There was wet tissues on the cushion beside me. It was too much. I couldn't send it. After his letter, mine was too... forward. But maybe it should be, since I've practically rejected him for some time. But still, it seems so personal, I can't do it.

I went to click on "save in drafts" and as I wiped my eyes with another tissue, I heard a beep.

"E-mail successfully sent"

My heart started thumping. NO. "Please, please, don't be sent, don't be sent..." I was shaking with nerves. I had that horrible feeling of unstoppable dread building up in me. It was in my sent box. It was done. My hands shook as I clicked on "new email".

" I was supposed to put that last email in my drafts. I'm sorry.

Tu me manques. "

I closed my laptop and cleaned up all the tissues. I am such a baby, I thought as I looked at the tissues. I'm feeding some kind of monster inside me, letting it make me feel like rubbish.

I couldn't believe that I sent that email. What is he going to think? Will he reply? I doubted it. I doubted if he would ever speak to me again. My stomach had a family of butterflies living inside it. My heart was still thumping painfully fast. I felt weak.

I hopped into the shower when I was already shivering and let the freezing cold water numb my body and make me forget about it, but I couldn't.

Il me manques.

**(a/n: wow, that turned out longer than I thought. I'm glad I wrote it though. I have important exams until the 15th of June, but after that I will be posting more and I can't wait. The next few chapters are so exciting! Ahhh! :D Let me know what you thought. I can't believe I got over 50 more reviews since the last chapter. Thank you so much. I appreciate every review. Really. **

**Oh, and I don't like to advertise my other stories, but I wrote a Maximum Ride fanfiction about 2 years ago called "Secrets of the Storm." I took it down, edited it and put it up again. So far there's 3 chapters up (well, there'll be 4 by the time I put this chapter up). I have 30 chapters written and edited, so I'll be putting a chapter up every week. I'll post the summary here so if you think it sounds good...please read it! For some reason it never took off like this one has. I'd just love it if some of the Skater Boy fans became Secrets of the Storm fans as well :3 This is the summary of Secrets of the Storm:**

_**Sup? I'm Storm. Since I met the flock, my life has changed drastically. Following a trip to the School, I meet Riley, the boy who seems to know me. They say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer; but what happens when the line between them blurs?**_

**By the way, this chapter is named after both the lyrics "Five years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby, she's all alone."**

**It had nothing to do with a baby but I need the next line of lyrics for the next chapter. Instead of five months, its 5 weeks since he left.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Taking the time to review really is appreciated after I spend so long writing and editing. Thanks for reading.)**


	16. She turns on tv, guess who she sees

**16. She turns on tv, guess who she sees, skater boy rocking up MTV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

* * *

It was a week since I sent that cringe-worthy email. I had been going through many stages throughout the week.

Stages of rage (when I realized I sent it and how _stupid_ I was).

Denial ("pfft, he's not going to read it. He's too busy to check his email!").

Fear (when I realized he received it and will eventually read it. And judge me mercilessly).

Embarrassment ("holy shit, he's going to read it! He'll know how I feel! I sound so weak and vulnerable! He'll know I'm actually all mushy inside like all the other girls! He'll know I actually have feelings.")

And finally, acceptance. (I'm such a loser and he's going to never want to talk to me again. )

Okay, maybe I'm over-reacting a tad bit. But it's just been so emotionally draining. Unless you've ever written something really personal and someone found it/you accidentally sent it to someone, you wouldn't understand. It's like someone finding a diary.

It's horrible.

I strolled down the stairs in a pair of shabby black sweats and a light green tank top. It was half twelve at night, and I was just completely restless. There was no point in staying in bed when I was just tossing and turning continuously.

I was glad it was the summer holidays, otherwise I wouldn't have been alive in the morning to get up and go to school. (I need a lot of beauty sleep to function.)

I dropped two poptarts into the toaster and settled at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. I opened my laptop and waited for it to boot up. I didn't even know what I was going to do on the laptop, but I figured I have the Internet, so if Facebook and YouTube get too boring I can just read up on cats and psychology on Wikipedia.

Fun times.

I checked out Facebook first as I nibbled on my too-hot pop tarts. Nudge constantly updates with the latest fashion headlines. Apparently red was the new black. I usually just skim past her status' if I see the words "clothes", "hottest fashion", "designer" or "OMGIT'SSOCUTE!"

Sometimes she doesn't believe in the use of the space-bar.

I saw a status from Gazzy. "Living the life. Performing in front of people is amazing!" It had 994 likes and 361 comments.

Jesus Christ.

He's a superstar.

Well I suppose their video of the Halloween gig at school did reach over a million hits in a week, so this was practically nothing compared to it. Still. Wow. Gazzy getting nearly a thousand likes on a status with 47 letters in it? That's madness.

And those people don't even really care that he's happy. They don't know him! I guess I wouldn't understand how they feel though, seeing as I'm not the type of person that would cry if my favorite singer died. Heck, I don't even have a favorite singer! I just like music and the feelings and thoughts behind it. I like how it can change your mood. How it can motivate you. I don't particularly care whether Hayley Williams dyed her hair again; I want to listen to "The Only Exception" for the thousandth time and still feel how I felt when I first discovered it.

So maybe they feel about the singers and Gazzy the same way I feel about music. I think the sound is more important that the people (bar Lethal Whispers obviously, since they're my friends). Maybe every single one of those 994 people that clicked "like" on Gazzy's status admire him and enjoy hearing about his life and how successful he is even though he is still in high school. But how would I know?

I scrolled down through the newsfeed and realized something; Fang mentioned the band website in his letter (which was much more subtle than my goddamned email). That could be interesting to check out.

I nervously typed "Lethal Whispers" into the Google search engine.

A lot of pages came up.

The first one looked like an official band website, and the rest were all about merchandise and news about them. Luckily I couldn't see anything written about them by Perez Hilton yet.

I clicked onto the official band website. It was set up a bit like a blog. There were posts about their latest gigs and a few photos up, all written by Liam, the other band member that I only spoke to briefly.

There was one of Fang standing on a stage, just looking out at the crowd. He wasn't smiling, or looking sad, but his expression wasn't blank either. He looked like he was just taking in the moment, in case it escaped. It was a great picture of him. His hands were loosely holding the guitar, and his chin was raised. It made my breath catch.

I scrolled down some more (only after staring at that photo of Fang for about five minutes) and something caught my eye.

**"BIG NEWS: Lethal Whispers will be a supporting act at the huge summer festival Vocal Waves! This year it will be held at Santa Monica beach in Southern California. Other bands and artists performing include Paramore, The Coronas, Cobra Starship, Jason Mraz, The Script, You Me At Six, TwoDoorCinemaClub, 3OH!3, All Time Low, Florence and the Machine and Fox Avenue. **

**Fang Ride seems to be looking forward to meeting Fox Avenue the most, as he was the one who suggested to the band that we sing a cover of their song "Chasing my Tail" at the Halloween dance at our school, which is what set us off on YouTube. **

**The Vocal Waves festival will be on the 2nd-5th of July. Tickets can be bought on the link below..." **

I stopped reading then. It was in South California. I had gone on a beach holiday in South California when my dad was alive. I was too young to remember most of it though. We went there because it was only a few hours' drive away.

I started thinking ahead then. I could mention it to Iggy, Nudge and Ella. A plan formulated in my head; I'd meet up with them tomorrow and mention it. Iggy can drive, if we all got permission we could get him to drive us up...it would be a road trip. I could tell Mom that it's a good way for me to gain more responsibility and maturity. I know she trusts me already, but she's very protective...for obvious reasons.

Sheer excitement coursed through my body and I just wanted to laugh. It blossomed in my belly and rose up in me. The feeling of happiness was just. So. Relieving. After the last few weeks. I could possibly see Fang! I could see him, hear his voice, touch him, smell him...tasting him would involve a whole lotta kissing, which I promised I would do in that email. Oh, god. Seeing him would mean confronting him about it.

But I can't just deny it.

I won't run away, I swore to myself. No matter how much I want to, I won't. I can't. I will not do that to him.

Then a thought struck me; what if we're not allowed go? What if myself and Ella aren't allowed and the others are? Then what will I do?

...We'll just have to sneak out, won't we? I grinned devilishly to myself. I don't normally like going against my Mom's wishes but the fact that I could be able to see Fang, I could talk to him...it gave me hope. Something I hadn't had a lot of since I found out about my biological father. Another thing I could do; I could talk to Fang about it. I hadn't even told Ella yet. Or anyone at all. Only my mother, my father (as in the man my mom married), him (the devil's spawn that hurt my mom) and myself knew.

Being able to tell someone else though, that would be amazing. And as stupid as it seemed, I wanted someone to just_ hold_ me while I cry about it. I don't like showing weakness at all but I am in dire need of comfort. I wouldn't mind Fang seeing me cry if I'm being honest. As long as he doesn't tell anyone. Then he'd be dead.

The thoughts of being able to see him again were unbelievable. I was trying not to get my hopes up too much, but I felt light and hopeful, and I wanted to retain it.

I turned off the laptop and closed it with a lighter spirit. I was even more awake now with the excitement. Santa Monica beach was a beautiful place.

I turned on the television and turned the volume down low. The walls glowed different colours as the pictures on the tv screen changed.

When I was little, and my mom would be asleep on the couch, I used to sneak down the stairs and sit with my dad who would be watching television. I'd just snuggle up beside him and watch the colours on the wall dance. I wouldn't even watch the television. But the walls would make me fall asleep, and then I would wake up in the morning in my own bed, all tucked in. My dad was the only one who could carry me upstairs and not wake me.

I was watching the walls glow but was snapped out of my trance when I heard the words, "...Lethal Whispers, and their lead singer Fang is reported to have been looking friendly with the female lead singer of the band Vintage Skies. Lethal Whispers and Vintage Skies were both supporting acts for My Chemical Romance on the Nevada-California border."

The lead singer from Vintage Skies was really, really pretty. She had layered straight black hair to her shoulders and was tanned. She seemed really...badass. It made my stomach drop. She was the girl that all the guys would dream of, with her skinny jeans that rode low on her hips and tight t-shirt that showed off her stomach and belly-button ring.

No wonder Fang was smiling down at her like that. She had her arm around his waist, her red-nailed fingers gripping his hip tightly. It made me grind me teeth and my stomach churn.

I'll easily admit that my eyes were turning green.

The perky, blonde news presenter then went on to say how amazing it is that they are just high school kids that "miraculously made it viral" and now have a huge fan base of fans. They were the new heart-throbs.

A video of Gazzy came up on screen and I smiled. He looked exactly the same, just a little tired looking, even though he was acting wide awake. I suspected he was using Red Bull all the time to make up for the lost hours of sleep.

"_So, Gazzy, what do you miss most about home_?" The interviewer asked.

"_Oooh, that's hard to say. Of course, I miss my friends, and family...Hi Iggy! Iggy's my brother. We're attached to the hip, so that's been really difficult. I miss all the little things too, like waking up in my own bed- not a moving bus." _

"_Are there any special ladies at home waiting for you_?"

"_Well, for me? No... I don't have any. It's not me she's waiting for_." He was smiling slyly past the camera, as if someone was standing behind it.

"_Do you enjoy living on a bus with two other boys, and then the manager and sound team?"_

"_Actually, the manager and the sound team travel seperately. It's just Fang, Liam, myself and the driver, who is really cool and we appreciate what he does so much_."

"_Brilliant stuff. Well, that's all we have time for today since we want to show an exclusive video that Gazzy and Liam secretly took on the tour bus less than a week ago."_

Gazzy and the interviewer disappeared and a dimly lit tour bus was shown. There was a dark figure sprawled across a sofa with a guitar in his grasp. I heard sniggering from the camera men (undoubtably Gazzy and Liam). They zoomed in on the figure's face and I could barely make out Fang.

My heart thumped unevenly. He was singing quietly to himself.

"_**Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home**_

_**For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own**_

_**To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand.**_

_**Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land**_

_**This is going to break me clean in two**_

_**This is going to bring me close to you**_"

He sang the last two lines with so much emotion that it pulled my heart strings.

"_**She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted**_

_**She is everything I want that I never knew I needed**_

_**It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down**_

_**I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around**_

_**When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when**_

_**Your side and mine are both behind it's indication**_

_**This is going to bring me clarity**_

_**This'll take the heart right out of me**_

_**She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted**_

_**She is everything I want that I never knew I needed**_

_**This is going to bring me to my knees**_

_**I just want to hold you close to me..."**_

He voice was just so raw and emotional when he sang those last two lines. I had shivers tickling up and down my back all throughout it. Since the newscaster said it was less than a week ago recorded, and I sent the email a week ago... Could this be him responding to me? Even if he didn't know he was being recorded...

Or it could be for the lead singer of Vintage Skies.

He made me feel dizzy even though he mightn't have been singing it for me. What if he was though? _You know what_, I thought to myself, _I'm allowed to fantasize_. I'm just going to think about the 'what ifs' that would be implied if it was a response to my email.

What if it's a good thing that I sent the email?

I fell asleep watching the lights on the wall dance and change colour. I fell asleep thinking about Fang "being brought to his knees" and him just wanting to "hold me close to him".

For the first time in a long time, I fell asleep happily and peacefully.

I dreamt of Fang that night, too.

* * *

**A/N: It's funny how I had writer's block when I had time to write, and now during the week of my exams I literally can. not. stop. writing. I didn't get much reviews on the last chapter so if you want the next chapter soonish...I'll need at least 15 reviews. I really put a lot of effort into these chapters, and its just about to get interesting in the next two-three chapters so reviews are appreciated :) It doesn't even take long to write a meaningful review! Anyway, thanks for reading and please make my day by reviewing. :)**


	17. She calls her friends they already know

**Ch 17. She calls her friends, they already know**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling very refreshed. It was quite the pleasant surprise.

I wanted to get out of the house, so I threw on a red t-shirt and black basketball shorts. I strolled out of the house, not really knowing where I was going but I had my trusty iPod with me so I didn't really mind.

I led myself into the park out of pure boredom, because I had never even checked out the park out of all my 9 or so months living here.

Just as I entered the park, I bumped into Tessa, who was on her second lap jogging around the park.

"Long time no see!" I laughed and she gave me a hug. It was true: the last time I hung out with her out of school was at the Halloween dance when we were shopping. I had seen her in school as well, obviously, and I had talked to her. But it had been a long time since I actually had a proper conversation with her.

"How have you been?" I asked her, and I started jogging alongside her.

"Life is good at the moment." She grinned. She seemed really happy.

"Yeah? How come?" I laughed.

"Well...I'm kind of interested in modeling, and I put my name down for this magazine photoshoot...and I got through! But they are all about promoting healthy bodies. They're trying to get rid of the stereotypical "skinny" model and are promoting muscles and curves. So I'm just trying to tone up my body. Hence the swimming and jogging every second day."

"Wow, well done! So are you going to be on the cover? Or inside it?" I replied.

"I don't really know yet. I only got the email back two weeks ago. Anyway, how're you doing?" She put on a "Joey" accent from Friends.

I laughed, "Um, I'm alright...things have been a bit boring lately. I don't really know what to do with myself. Iggy and Nudge are always busy, so..."

"Busy with themselves..." Tessa muttered.

I barked out a laugh, "What do you mean?" Did she know that Nudge liked Iggy? I know Tessa went with Iggy to the dance, and Nudge was a bit jealous, but...

"I don't know. I just think they're kinda cute together. I mean, I know I liked Iggy a little bit last summer, and at the start of the year but when I was with him at the dance...I realized he's a bit childish. I'm just not into him anymore. But Nudge looks like she adores him, so I hope they get together."

"Huh." I wondered. I hadn't seen either of them lately...were they getting together? I hoped so for Nudge's sake.

"Are you okay? You look kind of ...ah, tired." She said.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just...yeah. A lot has been going on." I mumbled. I didn't really know how to react. I probably looked drained.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Tessa questioned. She was lovely, really. But I just wasn't sure what to say, and if I were to talk, where would I start?

I wouldn't feel comfortable talking about what happened to my mom, and who my biological dad is. But...I suppose I could talk about...

"Fang." I sighed.

That seemed to be enough.

She stopped in her tracks. "I KNEW it!" She cackled, doing a few little jumps on her feet.

"What?" I felt hot.

"Ever since...well, before he left...I've been watching you two interact like a hawk. It's so cute. The way you look at him when he's not looking! And they way he looks when you talk to him! Awh!" She brought up her hands to her chest. She was grinning like a cheshire cat.

Meanwhile, in the blood vessels in Maximum Ride's cheeks, things were dilating and heating up rather quickly for my liking.

In other words, I most likely resembled a tomato.

"And now your cheeks are going pink! Chi-Ching!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up." I mumbled bashfully as we stared jogging again. I've never really talked about boys to anyone else before, except for when Ella has little debates about whether Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom is better looking.

That was a toughie.

"So, you like him? Do you miss him terribly? Oh god, you guys were like best friends, you must be dying without him!" Tessa looked like she couldn't decide between being excited for us, or sad that I missed him.

"Well, ah-ummm..." Talk about how you feel, Max. It's not that difficult. Just say exactly how you think about him.

I took a deep breath. "!"

She stopped in her tracks again. "Say that slowly."

"I miss him...a lot. I hate him being gone. I want him back now so I can just hang out with him and hug and k-" I sighed.

She was grinning from ear to ear. "You want to kiss him! You do! You're in love!"

I scoffed, "I wouldn't fall in love that quickly..."

"But do you love him?"

"What's the difference?"

"There's a huge difference! You can love your iPod, your teddy, your friends, your parents! But you can be_ in love _with your partner."

"Oh, well excuse me." I snorted.

"Do you like him a lot?" She pressed.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"How much?" She interrogated.

"So much that I've been ripping out my hair with frustration and _oh my god I sent the stupidest email ever!_ I blurted.

She looked at me quizzically, "Did you write erotica about the both of you and send it?"

I ignored that and have her the a "who on earth do you think I am?" look.

This time I stopped. "I haven't talked to him, like _at all_ since he left. No texts, phone calls, nothing. So last week I tried to email him. And I sat in front of a blank screen for half an hour. So I just started writing without thinking. And then I had a whole letter typed out that explained the depth of my feeling and what I love about him and _Jesus Christ_ it is the most embarrassing thing ever," I gasped a breath, "I meant to send it in drafts, but it sent by accident and now he knows _everything_."

We were walking slowly as she thought. "Well...in a way, isn't it good? Because, I mean, personally, I think he likes you. But don't get your hopes up on that. Have either of you either made a move yet?"

"Several times..." I muttered.

"Give me the details." She demanded.

"At the dance, he kissed me but then we were interrupted -by Iggy, by the way- and then I was really awkward and didn't know what to do so I suggested going back inside. I think he thought I rejected him." I made a clucking noise, "Then the last time I saw him before he left, we had an almost-kiss. As in, our noses were touching and our lips were a centimeter away and then my phone rang." I pouted. If that had continued, it would have been miles better than the Halloween kiss.

"So he made the first move? At Halloween?"

"...yeah..."

"Then I think that you are kind of lucky that you sent it. Things will spark when he comes back." She smiled and nodded reassuringly.

"You really think so?" I was doubtful, but still tried to hope.

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

We were nearly finished the lap of the park. "I saw him on television last night." I said.

"I saw him a few nights ago on MTV too." She replied.

"There was another singer -a girl- that had her arms around his waist." I said unsure.

"How did he react?"

"He was...smiling slightly, but not completely," Does he ever smile completely? "Oh, and he sang the most beautiful song ever. He didn't know he was being filmed. He was just on the sofa, with his guitar, singing."

"Maybe he was singing for you." She winked. "Fang would totally be the kind of guy to serenade his lovers..."

"Oh, god, stop!" I burst out laughing as we exited the park. "Thanks for listening though. We should hang out sometime." I smiled.

"No problemo. And yes, we should." She smiled. "I'll see you around." She crossed the road and made her way home.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders as I started to walk home.

* * *

"Hi, Nudge."

"Oh, hi Max. What's up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were doing anything today and wanted to hang out..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, of course! I haven't seen you that much since summer started. Want to come over to my house? Iggy's here."

I wolf whistled, "Are you sure? I might..._interrupt_ you two." I teased her.

"Shush!" She laughed, "He was kinda close to the phone there!"

"Crap, sorry!" And I was. I could imagine if that was me and F-

"It's fine." She giggled, "Want to watch a movie at my house?"

I smiled, "Yeah. Sounds good to me. I'll be there in fifteen, if thats okay?"

"Great! See you then!" She hung up.

I put on my shoes and fed Total, before leaving a note on the fridge telling Mom and Ella where I was going.

I glanced in the mirror before leaving and couldn't help but notice how... enervated I looked, for lack of a better word. Tessa was right. I looked tired. I looked fatigued. All this emotional stuff (dealing with my mother's past, dealing with the lack of Fang...) was taking a toll on me. I had shadows under my eyes. My hair looked limp, from running my hands through it.

So I tried to quickly change it before I left for Nudge's.

I went into Ella's room to use her beauty products. That sentence sounded so wrong coming from me. Obviously, I'm not very good with them, hence why I don't own many, but I knew Ella owned some

I sprayed some dry shampoo in my hair to get rid of it's flatness. It gave my hair volume and made it look slightly more healthy.

I dabbed her concealer mostly around my eyes, and then some. But unfortunately, it didn't look right because my eyes looked too pale and my eyelashes looked kind of weird.

...Which then led to the application of mascara and lip balm.

I've never worn so much make for something so informal in my life.

Of course, it was nothing compared to some people, but for me, it was unusual.

I looked presentable at least as I walked out the door.

* * *

**Fang**

Fang lay on the top bunk of the bed, his head hanging off the edge above the ladder. He was slightly wary of sleeping in a bunk bed in a moving vehicle at first, but it is completely secure. His guitar was in his grasp, resting on my stomach. Which was in knots.

Why? Well, because Gazzy was skyping Iggy. Who was with Iggy? Nudge and Dylan.

And Max.

He received her email. And he can't even physically think about it or her without wanting to drive this bus into a wall. In a frustrated, but happy way.

The bad thing? He wasn't sure when he was going to see her next. They had been getting more publicity than expected, and their manager suspected big things for them.

Which meant more touring. And less home.

He lazily struck some chords, humming his new song.

"This is going to bring me clarity

This'll take the heart right out of me..." He sang softly.

He felt guilty about not replying. But what was he supposed to say to that?

"Oh, oh, oh! It's ringing!" Gazzy yelped. Fang's heart thumped faster. Was Gazzy going to make him talk to Max? He hadn't told him about the email. Infact, he hadn't told anyone about the email. It was much too personal.

"Gasman!" Iggy's voice sounded like he was in the room, it was that clear.

"Igggggy! My brotha'!" Gazzy yelled. It was the first time they got to video call each other.

"From anotha' motha'!"

"...What? Are you trying to tell me something?" Gazzy pretended to look hurt.

"Maybe..." I could tell Iggy put on an evil voice. "Is Fang and Liam there?" I heard Nudge chirp from the background.

"Liam's asleep...but here's Fang." Gazzy turned the laptop around so they could see Fang.

Fang twisted around so he was leaning on his fore arms, looking down.

And Fang could see them.

* * *

**Max**

When Nudge asked me to come to her house, I was not expecting to _video call _Gazzy. I've nothing against him; but with Gazzy, comes Fang.

And I wasn't expecting to bump into Dylan either. He just decided to tag along when he saw me. What if Nudge didn't want him to come? It annoyed me. Especially when he asked me why I look so tired and sick.

_Sick?_

So that's how I ended up sitting squashed between Dylan and the arm of the couch. Iggy, with the laptop, was beside Dylan and then Nudge was beside Iggy, furthest away from me.

I was feeling sick.

"Gasman!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Iggggy, my brotha'!" Gasman yelled.

"From anotha' motha'!" Iggy said.

"...What? Are you trying to tell me something?" I heard Gazzy yelp. I wasn't looking at the screen. I was glaring at the wall, trying to stop the urge to vomit from nerves.

I would not allow someone to make me feel like this! I am Maximum Ride, and I do not get nervous about boys! Or anything! But that god forsaken email...

I could hear a guitar being softly played in the background. Oh my dear Saint Johobo...

Deep breaths.

"Is Fang and Liam there?" Nudge chirped, moving into the camera's view and smiling.

"Liam's asleep but Fang's here..." He turned the screen around.

I stayed out of the camera's view do he wouldn't see me, but I saw Fang. The light shone on his hair from the side, highlighting all his angular features, like his cheekbones and jawline.

I couldn't breathe.

He looked kind of tired, but he smiled slightly anyway and gave a little wave. He was leaning down slightly from the top bunk of the bed to see the screen better.

"Is anyone else there?" He asked. Oh, god, his voice. It sounded the same as always. But it was so good to hear.

Then I realized what he said. _No, no, no, no, no..._

I jumped up and darted out the door before Iggy was able to turn the screen towards me and Dylan. Fang probably saw me opening the door but at least it wasn't an actual confrontation. I ran up the stairs to Nudge's bathroom. And knelt over the toilet. I could hear their confused remarks downstairs but then Nudge opened the door and interrupted my lovely little puke fest. She closed the door gently behind me, knelt down and held my hair back wordlessly. But my stomach was empty. My breath shuddered as I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet.

"I'm sorry for making your bathroom smell like vomit." I croaked.

She smiled, "Don't worry about it. Are you okay now?"

I nodded and stared at the floor. "I just...miss him. And I was nervous about seeing him."

She nodded. "I get it, don't worry."

Did she really? Did everyone know? I stood up and splashed my face with water. I looked a wreck.

Another reason not to have let Fang see me.

"Did you know that Lethal Whispers have a gig in Vocal Waves in California?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, I heard." Nudge picked at her nails, sounding disinterested, "It's a big deal."

She didn't talk about it as if it's a big deal...

"Oh, um, ok..." I'm guessing she wouldn't be up to going to it. "I...think I'll leave now. I, ah, need to be on my own."

She smiled understandingly. "Okay. I hope you're okay...do you need to talk about anything?"

"Nah, I'm okay." Talked about Fang to Tessa. Need to talk about my dad to Fang. Nothing else to talk about.

We walked down the stairs. I opened the door warily and waved to Iggy and Dylan.

"Going already?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah. I don't feel well." I replied. Iggy was frowning at me as if he knew something was up.

Gazzy was making faces on the screen. "Bye, Gazzy." I called as I walked out the door.

"Bye!" He chirped.

I shut her front door after saying bye to Nudge.

Well that went swimmingly. On my way home, I realized something.

Distance really does make the heart fonder.

* * *

**A/N: Never have I ever thought I'd see the day where I'd update THREE TIMES IN ONE WEEK. Especially during the week of important exams that have been foreboding everything for the last three years. Anywho. Just so you know, my avatar on my profile is of Max's halloween dress...or my interpretation of it. I drew it :) The cover for this story is a drawing by the lovely Burdge-bug on deviantart. Check her out!**

**I won't update this story until I get at least 20 reviews. **

**Check out my other story too please, Secrets of the Storm. I don't understand why it hasn't kicked off...**

**The next few chapters are going to be really exciting, heheh.**

**Bear in mind the lyrics of the chapters. If you want to guess whats going to happen next...you can read the next lyrics. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	18. And they all got tickets to see his show

**Ch 18. And they've all got tickets to see his show**

* * *

It's a week until the concert. The only time possible that I'll get to see Fang. Other than this concert, it won't be until the start of the school year, in September.

How am I supposed to last that long? Everything is so boring this summer. All I do is watch tv, play my new-found obsession which is Zelda, go on the occasional jog in the park.

And there's only two and a half more months of this to follow.

"_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na._

_Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it_

_But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it_

_Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all_

_And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl, you be my detonator-"_

"Hello?" I answered my phone, ripping a bag of sour jellies open.

"Max! There's an emergency! You need to come to my house _pronto_! Oh, bring Ella too. Hurry!" Nudge's voice sounded slightly panicked.

"What's wrong?" I frowned. Why would she call _me_ if it was an emergency?

Oh.

"Nudge, if this is a fashion crisis, I swear to good God I'll -"

"No, it's not! Hurry!" She hung up with a click.

Sighing, I laced up my converse and tied my hair up in a messy ponytail. A visit to the hairdressers was long due.

Grabbing my bag of jellies, phone and keys, I nearly walked out the door without Ella.

"Monkey slut!" I yelled up the stairs.

"What do you want?" She screamed back.

"You can ask Nudge that when we see her." I shouted.

"Rah! She wants us to go to her house?"

"Yes."

"This better be worth it!" She stumbled down the stairs and threw her jacket on.

We stepped outside the house, and made our way to Nudge's house.

"So what's this about anyway?" Ella asked.

"I wish I knew." I sighed.

"Huh. Anyway. Mom is bringing us shopping at the weekend, by the way. I think we both might be getting our hair cut."

"Shopping? Ugh. Yay." I muttered sarcastically. For some reason, Mom would occasionally make a day out of it. We'd get new clothes and be girly and it would be _so_ boring. But it made Mom and Ella happy, so I endured it. Plus, getting new clothes _can_ be nice sometimes.

As long as there are no dresses involved.

"I _do_ need a new jacket, actually..." I mused.

"See? Shopping isn't always so bad!" She chirped as she rang Nudge's doorbell.

The door flew open as soon as Ella removed her finger from the bell.

"Oooookay..." Ella gave me a bewildered look which I returned to Nudge.

" Come in! Come in!" She grabbed both of us by the forearms and pulled us in.

Iggy and Dylan were sitting in her living room. It reminded me of when they skyped Gazzy and Fang. My stomach lurched.

They seemed...off. Excited isn't the word. They seemed as if they were waiting to see our reactions. Like when its someone's birthday and they walk into a surprise party.

If its neither Ella's birthday or mine...then whose is it? Or, should I say, _what_ is it?

Nudge sat down on the arm of the sofa and smiled at us expectantly.

Ella looked at me with the same thoughts that I had. _What the heck?_

"Well?" I asked, feeling completely out of it. "What's going on? What's the emergency?"

Iggy snickered.

"What's happening? I was enjoying catching up on The Secret Circle, you know!" Ella exclaimed.

"Don't give anything away! I'm only on episode 15!" Nudge said and clamped her hands around her ears.

"Then tell us why we're here!" I said.

"Cassie just found out that-" Ella started, but was stopped when Iggy threw a page at us.

I bent down to pick it up and realized it wasn't a sheet of paper- it was tickets.

Gulping, I read what was written on them.

"/NO WAY!/ You're joking! This is some kind of sick, horrible joke!" I shouted.

"Nope!" Iggy and Nudge said simultaneously.

"You guys are amazing!" I hugged Nudge and Iggy hard, since they were both standing up now.

"What is it?" Ella exclaimed, exasperated.

I cleared my throat, "Standing tickets for Vocal Waves, 2nd-5th July. Camping tents reserved. Vouchers for Santa Monica Pier Carnival included."

"Is Lethal Whispers playing there or something?" She smiled.

"Yes!" I yelled. I wanted to jump. I wanted to dance. I wanted to cry from happiness.

I was going to see Fang.

A huge smile broke out on Ella's face. She knew I was barely containing my excitement.

We were going to be camping out, for four days in California. We had discount vouchers for the famous Santa Monica Pier Carnival by the sea. We would get to see all my favorite bands live, and I'd get to see Fang. I would hear his voice. I would smell him.

I'd get to see Fang.

I counted the tickets. Six. Iggy, Nudge, myself, Ella...

"Who's coming?" I inquired, looking at the tickets.

"Nudge, myself, Ella, yourself, Dylan and Tessa." Iggy said.

Aha, Dylan and Tessa were coming. They were the other two.

"Cool. I can't wait." I grinned. I was shaking. Not from fear or sadness, but from shock and happiness.

"We'll need to spend a whole day traveling." Dylan spoke up. I almost forgot he was there. He seemed happy, but not as excited as myself or Nudge.

"Even better. This is like a road trip. A holiday!" Ella exclaimed.

"I can't believe it. After today, it's five days until we set off. And we'll have to pack and get ready before then." I said, just as Nudge came in with tea and coffee. It was so sweet how she memorized what drinks we like.

"And we're going shopping tomorrow, Max! We can get summery clothes, because I'd say it will be as hot as hell in South Cali, since it's July and all." Ella said excitedly.

"It'll be...90 degrees Fahrenheit, which is well above average for this time of year." Dylan remarked, looking at his smartphone.

"Wow." My eyes widened.

"Do you think Mom will let us?" Ella asked, suddenly looking worried.

"If she doesn't, we can sneak out. I'm going either way." I shrugged. There's no way I'm letting this chance slip away from me. My mind was set: I was going to see Fang.

I suddenly realized something that I wrote in the email. "Next time I see you, I'll kiss the hell out of you."

Oh lord.

I wanted to, though.

"We can take my car. We'll all fit, since it's an estate." Iggy said, pulling me out of my thoughts. His estate used to be his parent's car until they bought a new one.

"We'll have to bring food and stuff, won't we?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, it'll take nearly eight hours to drive there." I said.

"Everybody, bring a few CDs." Ella laughed.

"And food. Lots of food."

"And a tent."

"And money."

"And the tickets."

"And condoms."

"_Iggy!_" We all shouted.

"What? They might be useful." He shrugged, "Who knows when you're in dire need of a thin layer of lubricated rubber-"

"Stop!" Ella shouted, putting her head in her hands from laughing. "I can't!"

We were all crying from laughing.

It was going to be a great week. And the week after was going to be even better.

* * *

**A/N: I can't wait to write the next few chapters. And my exams are over! Its officially summer! They were easier than I expected, thank god, but we'll find out in September how I did. 11 subjects. Ugh. But anyway, since its summer, that means I CAN WRITE! Expect frequent updates. I may or may not beat my record of three chapters in one week. **

**I opened a new deviantart account (I deleted my old one), and I'll be putting up fanart of this story on it. My avatar/icon/profile picture (idek D:) for fanfiction is a drawing of mine. So please, check out my dA account. My username is Niamhapede. So do me a favour and check it out soon :)**

**Once again, I need lots of reviews before I update. Nearly at 300! :D Happy days.**


	19. She tags along

**Ch 19. She tags along **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

"Ella, what colour suits me the most?" I inquired as we walked into a department store.

"Hmm, a good few. Browns, blues, greens, red. Purple looks nice too." She narrowed her eyes at me, "Why? Since when do you care?" She smirked.

"Oh, I'm just, uh, wondering. I want to look nice in South Cali. Never know who you might bump into." I stammered.

"Oh." She deflated. "I thought you liked-...never mind. Will we have to get swimsuits? Will we be swimming?" She asked, dragging me over to the swimwear aisle. My mom had sauntered off to another section of the store.

"Probably. It_ is_ on a beach, remember." I chuckled. I picked up a ...stringy bikini, for lack of a better word. I wasn't sure what kind of swimwear to bring. I didn't want to bring my old one-piece to the beach, for fear of looking like an athlete or like I was scared of being sunburned. But I didn't want to wear a stringy bikini either. Or _any_ bikini, if I could. So what was left?

"What other swimwear could I wear, apart from bikinis and one-pieces?" I asked.

"A tankini?" She mumbled, looking through racks of bikinis.

"Uhm...should I know what that is?" I asked.

She sighed, "It's like...a tank top, or a sleeveless top, and bikini bottoms."

"Oh. That seems reasonable." I nodded. "Are there any of those here?"

"Maybe in the Victoria Secrets aisle." She pulled me over.

"I want swimwear, not_ lingerie_!" I yelped.

"Hush! They have swimwear too, silly. And they're made to flatter your best assets."

"Okay..." I muttered cautiously as I looked at the bikinis. "I don't see any of these 'tankinis' you speak of, little one."

"Here! Try this on!" Ella threw something blue at me. Indeed it was a tankini! It was a bright, sky blue. It didn't really have cups- more like triangles of fabric, with gel padding. Me, being the tomboy I am, honestly don't have a _clue_ how to describe clothes, let alone swimwear.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." I strolled into the changing rooms and put it on.

It was actually quite flattering to the figure. The halter-neck made my shoulders look toned and my collar bone defined. The bikini bottoms were comfortable too.

Ella tutted impatiently outside. I opened the curtain and checked that there was no one else was outside.

She wolf whistled, "Guuurl, who knew you could be so sexy?" She laughed.

I blushed. That word was never used to describe me. I just simply wasn't _that._

"I think I'll take it off now..." I mumbled, beginning to close the curtain.

"_Woah! Look at that hot chick_!" A tall boy about my age exclaimed. He was standing outside the changing rooms, but I was in a stall near the entrance. My eyes widened as I saw him call his friend over and they both looked me up and down.

I snapped the curtain shut and bit my lip. That was utterly mortifying! I heard Ella giggle and shoo them off. I could hear the boys whistling and laughing.

I looked in the mirror once more, taking in my blushing face and body. I shuddered and took it off, putting my skinny jeans and t-shirt back on.

We payed for the tankini and Ella bought a bikini. We walked out of that department store because I was too paranoid about those two boys still being there. My mom wanted to look at clothes that were more suited to her age and so did we, so we agreed to meet back up at Starbucks in an hour.

So, in between, we had to buy all our clothes for California.

I wanted to look nice for Fang, I'll admit it. I didn't want to look drained and tired like I had been feeling since he was gone. I wanted to make a good impression.

"Ella...can you- would I-" I sighed, exasperated. "Find me hot clothes."

She laughed, "Why? Trying to impress someone?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Like who?"

"Oh, I don't know. Do you prefer blondes or dark haired boys?" She asked, picking out a pair of _very short _denim shorts for me. I gratefully accepted them because, well, I wanted to look good. They were quite short, and I have good legs from all my jogging.

I ignored her last comment, even though I was screaming _dark haired boys!_ in my head.

She smirked at my silence and handed me some shirts. One of them was a white tank top with black skulls on it. Another was an off-the-shoulder red top and a green zip-up hoodie, with a white zip. It was a light hoodie so it would be suitable for the cooler nights. She found a pair of three-quarter length black skinny jeans with chains on the side for me.

For herself, she bought a turquoise sun dress, purple shorts, a white shirt, a yellow t-shirt and jean shorts.

We made our way to Starbucks and met up with our Mom. She showed us a lovely black dress she had bought for herself and surprised both of us. She bought Ella a pair of green converse, and bought me a black leather jacket. It had a soft grey inner hood and then the leather hood. There were studs along the zip and cuffs. It was gorgeous.

"I love it!" I hugged my Mom and so did Ella. Her shoes had been falling apart for weeks. Green was her favorite colour too, so she was delighted.

We ordered frappichinos and showed my Mom what we bought. We were just idly chatting when it suddenly dawned on me that we hadn't told her about California.

I almost choked on my drink.

"So, Mom. You know the way you love us and trust us completely?" I started.

She squinted at me and I saw Ella snort and gulp her drink simultaneously out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you want?" She asked. I could tell that she put her protective-mother mask on.

I took a deep breath and thought about what I was going to say very carefully. "Fang is going to be performing at this really cool, safe concert called-"

"Vocal Waves?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh...-yeah. How'd you know?" I asked, deflated.

"I've seen a few advertisements. And I heard you mention it in your sleep..." She waggled her eyebrows.

My whole face heated up. Had I said anything else in my sleep? She had waggled her eyebrows- what did that mean?

I swallowed down my pride and continued, "Yeah... so, uh, all of the other bands playing are my favorite bands-"

"And mine!" Ella interjected.

"Both of our favorites! And it's not too far away, in Santa Monica." I decided to take a chance, "Remember? Where we -You, Dad, me and Ella- used to go on holidays? I'd love to see it again. It would make us feel very connected to him..." I trailed off as she stared at me.

"You want to go see your boyfriend?" She asked flatly.

I gaped at her, "He is not my boyfriend!"

_...yet, with a bit of luck and hope, _I thought.

Ella snorted and said, "Yeah, _yet," _under her breath.

I blinked at her. That was weird.

"As far I know, there is nothing going on between them." Ella reassured our Mom.

"Hmm, alright then..." She mumbled. "So, you want to go to this concert. And how on earth are you going to get there?"

"Iggy has an estate car. He has a full license. Everyone else is allowed to go!" I was started to feel desperate and panic.

"Who's 'everyone else'?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Iggy, Nudge, Tessa, Dylan, Max and myself." Ella said.

"Six teenagers, driving to California by themselves with no adult supervision? No way." She crossed her arms.

"Why?" I asked with a calm persona.

"B-because it's dangerous."

"We would never drink, have drugs or do anything inappropriate. You can trust us, mom. We're big girls now. We will bring pepper spray if it makes you feel better." I said.

"I don't like the idea of-"

"Aaaand the tickets are already bought, and we're going to sneak out if you say no anyway. So there's no point. We'll be going whether you like it or not." I said firmly.

Her jaw was clenched as she stared at me. She grinded her teeth for a few moments before eventually saying, "I will have breathalyzers, pregnancy tests and a whole lot of chores for both of you when you get back."

"YES! Thank you so, so, so, so much!" I squeezed her tight.

"We love you so much!" Ella hugged her too.

"I'm serious. I will make the house look like a bomb hit it before you's get back." She said.

"It'll be worth it." I smiled at Ella.

"It sure will." She agreed.

"How many days will you be gone?" My mom began the questioning.

"It's from the 2nd to the 5th of July. So, four days long. But it takes 8 hours to drive there, and 8 hours back. We'll need a day for traveling both times. Six days altogether." I said.

"You'll need to stock up on food, towels and sun screen. How about we head to the grocery store before we head home?" My mom said.

"Okay. Thanks so much, again." I smiled.

I was really nervous and excited now. I would get to see Fang in the flesh. It was really happening now.

* * *

"Two big beach towels, two small towels?" Ella asked.

"Check." I rolled them up tighter and squished them into our rug sack which we were sharing.

"At least fifteen pairs of underwear?" She asked.

"Yes." I giggled. It was only for four days, but we wanted to be prepared for anything.

"Sanitary pads and tampons?"

"Check." Neither of us were due, but it was always a must to be ready for it.

"Sun screen?"

"Yep."

"Swimsuits?"

"Yes."

"Two pairs of trousers or shorts each? A few t-shirts each? Bras?"

"Yes." I counted them.

"Makeup? Cosmetics?"

"Yuppity yup yup."

"Shoes? Socks? Cameras? Phones?"

"Check, check, check, check. But batteries and chargers would be handy, wouldn't they?" I asked.

"Oh, shoot, yes. Good thinking." She scribbled something down. This was a ritual for us, before we went on any vacation or trip. She would write a big long checklist and we would double and triple check that we had everything. Somehow, we would still forget something.

But it was fun, and it got us excited. I felt all summery and happy. It was the night before we would leave.

The tickets that were booked were deluxe. In other words, we got practically everything. We even got a cute beach cabin to sleep in, instead of a tent. So it would be safer and more secure. As well as vouchers for the carnival.

We had a rug sack of clothes and stuff that we would leave in the cabin. It was our "suitcase" for the trip, full of clothes and cosmetics.

Then we had a bag for the car. It had CDs, snack-food, drinks, books and other things to entertain us for the long eight hours that would be spent in the car.

Ella and I then also had individual beach bags that we would bring with us everywhere. It's contents contained our money, phones, cameras, books and iPods or whatever we would need to carry around if we had spare time to wander around.

"Am I missing anything?" Ella showed me her list.

"I don't think so. Maybe this will be the first time we don't forget anything." I said.

"Don't jinx it!" She slapped my arm.

"Sorry." I laughed, "What time are we leaving at again?"

"Eleven o'clock. We should get there at around seven, then. Well, no, it will be later than that. There's no way we'll not make any pit-stops. Nobody's bladder is that strong." Ella replied.

"True that. Has Nudge rang yet? She said she would ring you to make sure she has everything-oh." I was interrupted by my phone beeping.

It was a text from Tessa.

"_**Looking forward to reuniting with your lover? ;)**_"

Oh great. The teasing begins.

"What are you smiling at?" Ella asked.

"Oh, nothing." I texted Tessa back.

"_**Shitting bricks**_."

"So..." Ella said as she sat on my bed. "Are you excited about seeing Fang again?"

I looked at her and smiled. I shifted my gaze to the floor. "Yeah. I'm a bit nervous too."

Especially because I sent that email. He knew exactly how I felt about him now. I felt so vulnerable.

But heck: I need to live a little. So what if one person knew that I felt so strongly about him? And so what if he knew the extent of my feelings?

"You like him as more than a friend, don't you?" She asked evenly as she looked at me.

I choked a little, "I-I guess so." She's my sister; I have to tell her.

But she's not my full blood sister; she's only my half sister, biologically. I felt my stomach drop. I _still_ hadn't told her. But I couldn't tell her now; it would only ruin the trip for her. Maybe when we get back, I would tell her.

Fang would know before she would.

I sighed as I thought about this.

"So you really like him a lot, huh?" She smiled and fiddled with her necklace.

"Yes, a hell of a lot. I've missed him_ so _much." Or, it's more like he's missing from me.

"That's cute." She mumbled.

No, it's horrible. He's been gone for a few months and I ache without him. Not exactly what I would call _cute._

"So that's why you looked so drained and washed out. He's taken a physical toll on you. But, I have to say, I noticed that you look a little brighter since you saw the tickets. You seem healthier and happier." She said.

I grinned at her. "Good. I don't want to look sick when he finally sees me."

She laughed. "Yeah, especially in your hot swimsuit.".

I bit my lip as dread flooded my stomach, "Oh no, he's going to see me in a swimsuit..."

"You look great, don't worry." She reassured me.

I smiled gratefully at her, "I better get some beauty sleep though, if I want to look my best tomorrow." I winked at her and hugged her goodnight.

I left my room and brushed my teeth. I already had my pajamas on, so I walked downstairs and said goodnight to my mom.

As I was walking up the stairs, I stopped and peeked into the kitchen and smiled. All of our bags were there. We were going to South California. We were going to Santa Monica.

I was going on a road trip with my friends and I was going to see the person that I've been thinking only about for the last few weeks.

It was really happening.

I ran back upstairs and jumped into bed, setting the alarm on my phone for half nine. I glanced at the picture in my drawer of myself and Fang. It was taken back when we only knew each other for a few weeks. Iggy had taken it, if I'm not mistaken. The corners of it were creased from holding it. Some areas of the photo were wrinkly and the ink bled from my tears.

But I wouldn't be crying because I missed him anymore.

I held the mask that Fang painted for me. It was beautiful. Painted black, with a red lace-like design. There were red stick-on jewels around one of my eyes.

It was perfect.

I put the photo and mask back in the drawer, and turned off my lamp. I didn't expect myself to fall asleep so easily, but I did. Maybe it was the fact that I was certain I would get to see him. There was no weeks or months between is now- it was only distance and days. Hours, even.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

"...and we just now got the feeling like we're meeting, for the first time-" I turned off my alarm.

Funny how it related to what would happen so precisely.

I was so excited. You know that feeling when you wake up and know that the next morning that you'll wake up in a different place? A hot, sunny beach. California.

I had a quick shower and got dressed. I was wearing denim shorts and the tank top with black skulls on it.

When I went downstairs, I found that my breakfast was already made. Mom had cooked a fry, with all my favorites.

Ella was putting on her make-up at the kitchen table while chewing on toast.

"Can I do yours?" She asked hopefully once she swallowed her food.

"Yeah, okay." Normally I would decline, but I needed to look good for Fang. Even if I wouldn't see him until tomorrow, I didn't want to take the chance.

Mom raised her eyebrows at me. "What?" I demanded. "It's a joyous occasion where I get to go on a road trip with my friends. One does not simply look ugly." I popped a piece of sausage into my mouth.

"You're not ugly, Max. Anyway, eat as much as you can. You'll be starving by the time you get there." Mom said and sat down.

"I'm thinking natural, with flicky, 1950's style eyeliner." Ella mused.

"I don't have a clue what that means or looks like." I said as she started to lightly apply foundation, or tinted moisturizer, or /something/ to my face.

She sighed, "You'll see, little one."

"You're littler than me!" I pouted.

"Littler is not a proper word." Mom mused.

"It will be a word in Amerimax." I said between bites.

"Amerimax?" They both asked.

"Amerimax is what was once known as America, before I conquered it. And in the official dictionary of Amerimax, littler will be a word." I stated.

They both just stared at me.

"It's going to happen." I nodded curtly.

"Right. I'm worried about you." Ella sighed and smiled as she continued with my make-up.

When she was finished, I called Iggy to let him know that we were ready to be picked up. We were actually early, as it was only half ten, but by the time we would be on the road it would probably be eleven.

I heard a horn beeping outside a few times so we rushed outside. Iggy helped us load our bags into the car. My god, Nudge brought a lot. There were two big pink and purple suitcases in the boot. You'd swear she was going for a month. I'd still only need one suitcase if it was for a month!

"Packing for everyone, are you, Nudge?" I laughed.

She simply turned her head away from me in mock disgust, but then she turned back and stuck her tongue out at me, smiling.

We said our goodbyes to my mom, and off we went.

Iggy was driving, with Nudge in the shotgun. I sat behind them, with a cooler full of drinks and bars of chocolate between myself and Ella, and sitting behind us was Tessa and Dylan.

Nudge was holding a map out in front of her. Our route was highlighted in blue marker on it.

"Take this left on the highway and then it's straight on for an hour or so." She said.

"Will do, princess." Iggy said jokingly and grinned at her.

Nudge blushed bashfully and didn't say anything back. I looked at Ella and waggled my eyebrows. She stifled a laugh. Nudge put a CD into the radio and Two Door Cinema Club started playing.

"Dibs my CD next!" Tessa shouted from the back.

And thus, the beginning of our hilarious road trip began.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone else watch the Legend of Korra? If you do, wasn't the finale just AMAZING? They wrapped it up so well. Ugh, my FEELS. I can't stop drawing Makorra fanart. I'm dying for book 2.**

**I'm reading Pure at the moment, just thought I'd put that in there. It's a great book. I read half of it in one day. :3**

**I can't believe I got over 300 reviews. This is crazy. Thank you all so much, seriously. And I got over 500 visitors and over 1100 hits on the last chapter. Eeeek! :D This chapter was loooong. But its getting intense!**

**15-20 reviews for the next update, guys!**

**Replies to reviews**

**Allie: Thank you :D I really appreciate reviews like this. I'm glad that I could make the characters alive :) I love when people read it in one sitting ;) haha thanks**

**Krissty: Wow, thank you for this review. I appreciate it. I'm glad that the romance has a good pace, I was worried that it would be too fast/too slow. I'm happy that I did it right :D Ideas just kind of come to me randomly at times, haha. Music can help inspire an idea. Then I just string them together :D But I'm trying to keep it to the lyrics as well. Thank you for pointing out the labels thing, I'll be more observant from now on. It was very helpful so thank you very much :D**

**LalalandMuse: Thank you :) I felt summery when I was writing it, hehe! Does this count as updating soon? :)**

**adrine R.227: Hi Addy, I'm Niamh (pronounced Neev) I'm glad you like it :) Thank you :) I'm a grammer nazi at times, what can I say? Fax is my OTP too. Thanks for your review!**

**RST58-xSHEILAxRIDEEx : How about a super long chapter instead of updating 4 times in a week? Hehe thanks though!**

**Brook: Thanks haha, I thought it was Iggy-esque. :)**

**CrazyPeanutAttack: Was it really emotionally cleansing and charged? :D I'm glad it was. Thanks for your review.**

_**REVIEW BUTTON IS DOWN THERE. I'D APPRECIATE A BIT OF FEEDBACK! :)**_


	20. And stands in the crowd

"Stop the bus!" Tessa yelled.

Why yes, we were playing word games. You would be surprised at the lengths that six bored teenagers will go through to satisfy their monotonous boredom.

We were playing Stop the Bus. Basically, once a letter has been randomly picked, we have to think of words under certain categories that begin with that letter. The first person to get all the categories done shouts "Stop the Bus!". Ten points if nobody else has the same word as you, five if they do. Tessa was ridiculously good at it. Our letter for this round was "e".

"Boys names?" Dylan asked.

"Elliot."

"Eli"

"Ethan."

"Emmett."

"Enda."

"Enda?" I asked.

"Yeah, like Enda Kenny." Iggy said. He wasn't driving for now; Nudge was.

"Should I know who that is?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, it's only the Irish Taoiseach!" He said.

"What's a tee-shawk?" I asked befuddled.

"It's the Prime Minister in Ireland. It's an Irish word." Iggy stated.

"Did you just google "Irish government system"?" Ella asked.

"Nope. I yahoo'ed it." Iggy smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Girls' names?" I asked.

"Emma."

"Esme."

"Ella!" My sister shout-whispered. I laughed at her.

"Ella." I said, and wrote down the number five beside it.

"Damn it! Now I get five, too." Ella whined.

"Ebony."

First, there was silence. Then, we all burst out laughing.

"Iggy, where did you get that name?" Nudge asked, giggling.

"I was watching the Steve Wilkos show before we left..." He mumbled.

"Who knew you liked a bit of family drama?" I said jokingly.

"Do you watch Dr. Phil, too?" Dylan asked.

"Yep, I record it and watch it at precisely four in the morning on Tuesdays." Iggy said with a dead-straight face.

We continued our game until we saw a sign that said, "California, 20km." We all whooped and yelled. We'd be there in less than an hour!

"I can't wait to see the carnival." Ella said, grinning widely.

"I can't wait for all the bands at the concert." Dylan said.

"I can't wait to see all the hot chicks. And Gazzy, of course." Iggy added quickly.

"I can't wait for the beach, and the shops." Nudge mumbled as she applied some lipgloss.

"I don't think there'll be much time for shop-" I was cut off my Tessa's soft snoring and mumbling in her sleep.

We all had to stifle our laughs -not at Tessa's snoring, but at Dylan's reddening face. Tessa had fallen on his shoulder and had her cheek resting on his chest.

I wolf-whistled, "Enjoying that, Dylan?"

He just frowned at me.

"My legs are numb." Ella whined, not for the first time.

"Only five more miles to go." Iggy said as we turned onto a new road. We were parallel with the coast, now.

It's waters were aquamarine blue. The sea was calm and glittering. It was picture-perfect. There was only a thin sliver of sand, but we were driving into a busier area now.

"Santa Monica, two kilometers!" Iggy whooped after a few minutes.

The sun was starting to set, washing pinks and oranges across the horizon. I could feel laughter bubbling up inside of me- it was so long since I saw the sea! The last time I was here was with my father.

He used to carry me on his shoulders and we would walk on the sand in the evenings when the sun set, and in the mornings when it rose. He used to complain about how he got sand between his toes and how I wouldn't.

I smiled nostalgically at Ella. I could see in her expression that her thoughts were in the same place as mine.

I stared out at the glistening waves as I thought about what was going to happen.

"And here...we...are." Iggy sang as he parked the estate.

It was eight o'clock in the evening. The sun was starting to set as we all stepped out of the car to stretch. The car was parked in a parking lot behind a shop that faced the beach. We unloaded the bags and Nudge and Iggy sorted out the cabin situation with the lifeguards while the rest of us sat in the sand, watching people stroll across the beach.

The carnival was flashing to the right of my peripheral vision. The orange sun light reflected and glittered off the sea. I could hear the water lapping gently off the shore and Nudge chatting quietly to the others. Dylan was sitting beside me quietly. He seemed to be enjoying the view and atmosphere, too.

The sky was awash with reds and oranges. It was simply gorgeous. I took out my camera and snapped a picture of it. Then I held the camera sideways against my chin, the lens facing Dylan. The flash gave Dylan a fright. I laughed at him and looked at both of the new photographs.

"Oh, that's nice." He murmered at the beach photo.

"What can I say, I'm a professional photographer." I shrugged as I flicked to the photo of Dylan.

You know how sometimes you accidentally take really good photos? Like, the focus is just right? This was one of those.

He looked...stunning. Beautiful. It was of his profile. Strong square jaw, sturdy nose, prominent chin. The sun reflected out strands of gold, bronze and honey in his tousled hair. He was looking out at the sea, his aquamarine irises matching the waves. The greens and blues in his eyes were brought out by the warm tones of his hair, and the sand. There was an almost russet tone underneath all the gold and honey in his hair.

His wide mouth was ever so slightly open, as if he was tasting the air. The wide planes of his face were highlighted by the sun. He had that perfectly clear, smooth skin that looked like it would tan easily.

I gulped and turned off the camera. He didn't seem to notice my slack expression and unhinged jaw. I quickly regained my normal demeanor; after all, I am Maximum Ride.

"I can't wait to hear Paramore," Dylan said and smiled at me.

"Yeah, me too. And My Chemical Romance." I replied, smiling back.

I liked that we had the same music taste.

I thought I would have felt more nervous and excited at this point, but I felt relaxed and calm. Maybe it was the peaceful atmosphere of the sea and how there was only a few people outside, having an evening stroll with their partners. I wanted to get up, all of a sudden. I didn't want to sit around and-

"Yellow cabin, number 3!" Iggy hollered from behind us. His arm was linked with Nudge's as they marched in the opposite direction to where we were sitting. They looked so cute, talking animatedly as they struggled to drag their bags across the sand.

I hefted my bag onto my shoulder but Dylan took it from me. I looked up at him, startled.

"I'll take it," He smiled as he carried both my bag and his own. I was pleasantly, but quietly, surprised at his strength. He had some rockin' biceps.

"Thanks." I muttered, walking beside him, only carrying my messenger bag containing books, my camera, my phone and my iPod.

It was a pretty cabin, painted yellow on the outside. It had a veranda with a big table on it and chairs. I could imagine myself and Fang sitting there, eating breakfast-

I gulped at my own idiocy. I had nearly forgotten why I had come here when I was talking to Dylan. I _forgot_...about _Fang_?

I felt guilty for a moment but then I realized that I should be feeling excited because I was going to be able to see him.

Nudge tried to open the door but her long nails made holding the key difficult.

"Here, let me help," Iggy said holding her hand and turning the key. Nudge blushed profusely and stumbled inside.

It was lovely inside the cabin. There was a room like a lounge when you walked in. The wooden walls were painted pale blue-green. There was a coffee table and wooden seats with green and yellow cushioning on one side, and a kitchen on the other. The kitchen was small enough, with the basic appliances and a table and chairs set. I doubt it would be used much, though. I could imagine us sitting around the coffee table eating take-out.

There was a two storey cabin. The wooden stairs curled up the corner of the room, and upstairs was full of bunk-beds and a bathroom.

"I call top bunk!" I yelled, taking my bag from Dylan and swinging it onto the bed. Everyone else grabbed a bed before Dylan had a chance to move.

"Uhm..." There was only a sofa-bed left, which he dumped his bag on. I felt kind of bad for him, getting the worst bed. Maybe we could rotate or something.

"Who wants to come to the shop with me? We need supplies." I said. Tessa was out cold on her bed. Nudge was chatting with Iggy as they unpacked and Ella was busy painting her nails. Dylan was asleep too.

"Just me then, I guess." I sighed and took my bag with me.

"Get coffee beans!" Ella called as I closed the door.

"Will do!" I shouted back.

I didn't even know where the grocery store was. I strolled along the wooden planks on the beach until I found the strip. There were souvenir shops, clothes shops, restaurants and bars. most of the shops were closed up, but the restaurants and bars were thriving.

There was music thumping from all the bars, and now there were crowds of people strolling around. Most of them were dressed up for a night out. I felt slightly out of place, in my shorts and t-shirt.

I recognized a song coming from one of the bars I walked past.

_"...When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when_

_Your side and mine are both behind it's indication_

_This is going to bring me clarity_

_This'll take the heart right out of me..._"

It was Fang's voice, coming from a speaker in a bar.

"Oh god..." I muttered. It was _that_ song, the one I heard on the tv.

I stopped walking but nearly stumbled, so I had to keep walking. I nearly tripped up a man walking behind me who was wearing dark clothes. He walked past me and looked back. I couldn't see his face because it was in the shadow of his hood.

But I did, however, see his dark eyes widen momentarily before he whipped back and sprinted away.

My heart started to pound. Was that who I thought it was? Was I imagining it? Was that...Fang?

* * *

_**A/N: WOOP! 20 CHAPTERS! I'm so proud...and nearly at 400 reviews, too. I apologize profusely for the lack of update lately. I knew I would be in the writing mood at the wrong time, during my exams, and not now, when I have time. **_

_**How do you guys like Dylan? I'm not a fan of him in the books, but I'm trying to make him a nice guy here.**_

_**I'd love to go to Santa Monica. Sigh. Dublin will just have to do! Haha. **__**Who like A Very Potter Musical? I'm in the middle of the sequel.**_

_**Also; When I say "Half Eight" Or "Half twelve" I mean half past eight, as in 8.30. Just to clear that up!**_

_**Review Replies**_

_**ImmortalRunes: Thank you! Im glad that I'm keeping it interesting :D That IS a weird coincidence!**_

_**CrazyPeanutAttack: KORRA FEELS UNITE! I love Iroh...when I heard his voice, I was like "ZUKO BABY!" But alas, it was only the same voice actor. I'm glad I made Max's feelings realistic :) **_

**_Treacherforlife231: Thank you! I try hard to keep them real._**

**_iLoOoVeOrAnGe: Thank you so much! Im updating now, does that count? Haha :D_**

**_HeadOverHeelsInHate: Thanks :) I guess she just wants to impress him, huh!_**

_**Anyway, bye!**_

_**Review!**_

_**(P.s. It's my birthday in less than two weeks. I'd be interested to know what age you all think I might be.(Winner gets unlimited cookies and Fax fluff!))**_


	21. Looks up at the man that she turned down

**_ Ch 21. Looks up at the man that she turned down_**

Isn't it just fantastic that I promised to update constantly during the summer when I actually HAD time, but instead I wrote everything during my exams? Why yes, Niamh. That was a great thing to say.

I can't begin to express how sorry I am for this crazy-long update. I'd like to say that I've been busy but...I wasn't. Really. I mean, I've had a busy year but it was a FUN busy year. No exams this school year. That fun starts next year. Every time I promise to write...I don't. So I'm not making any more promises. When the writing bug hits, I'll write. Other than that, I'm simply not able to be consistent. Sorry about that. I'd rather give good quality inconsistent updates than half hearted consistent ones.

I guess I'll just give you guys an lil' update on my life? I usually write something about what's happening in Niamh world. You know those exams I had when I last updated, in June? I got my results in September. All honours! :) An A in Higher Level English, which was such a shock for me. Going from a D to an A? Happy Niamh.

Also, does anyone want to follow my twitter? My name on it is Kearnflakes. I actually AM consistent with tweeting, with like 6000 tweets. I regret nothing.

I met John and Hank Green. John is a god of gods. That man is one of my idols, honestly. And Hank is so lovely! John likes my fringe, which was the best compliment ever. I tried to get them to pronounce my name, which was rather amusing. John looked at it and said "No." Hank: "Neeaaemmmhhh? Niiaaahhm?"

IT'S NEEV GOSHDARNNIT!

So yeah. I can't think of much else to say, other than I learned some Mozart and Beethoven on the piano, I have an addiction to coffee, tea makes me really sleepy and I am currently watching 17 Again.

Zac Efron, y u so yummy?

Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Drumroll please...

-

The waves rolled over my bare feet, my toes curling in the sand as I strolled along the coast. It was eight in the morning. It was D-Day. I was going to see Fang today whether I liked it or not. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I suppose acceptance is the best term for what I was going through. Fang had read my email. He knew how I felt. He didn't know I was here (as far as I knew) but it was inevitable that he or the other band members would find out.

I watched the sea glitter and bounce in the early morning's sun light. The light filtered through my sandy hair which the wind was sweeping across my eyes. The beach wasn't too busy yet, which was good. I needed some time to relax before chaos began.

It felt like the calm before the storm.

"_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't half as bad  
As they paint it to be..._" I sang to myself.

Would he be happy to see me? I don't want it to be uncomfortable. But considering I haven't talked to him in months, it probably will be.  
_  
"Right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known,  
Ever known.  
So come home..." _

All I've been doing for the last few months is try to cope with him not being here. I've hardly coped at all. It's a fight I'm losing. But it's over, temporarily if not for an unknown amount of time.

I stopped walking, took a deep breath, and made my way back to the cabin to get ready for the concert.

-

Clad in denim shorts, a white tank top with black skulls on it and my bag, I sat on the veranda of the cabin as Tessa locked the door behind her.

"LET'S GO!" She yelled as she yanked my arm to get me on my feet.

The whole group chatted and laughed as we approached the concert area. We had our tickets in hand (albeit mine was shaky and sweaty), ready to merge with the crowds. We were early enough, but there was easily a few hundred there already. The front of the crowd had a great atmosphere so I was grateful we were near the stage.

My heart was pounding in my chest as the bass thumped. My whole body was vibrating with the crowd as we swayed and danced to the music. Two Door Cinema Club were up first, playing Sun, The World is Watching, Pyramid and, of course, Undercover Martyr.  
_  
"Everyone is here except for me  
And I can feel the world is watching  
Who is on their own I wonder  
And who has cast this spell I'm under_

I want you with me  
I want you with me

Look into your heart are you happy  
You could be the one to set me free  
And with your hand in mine we will run  
To a place that knows no one

I want you with me  
I want you with me  
I want you with me."

The song was definitely plucking my heartstrings. It was funny actually- the lyrics were melancholic and the beat was light and happy, which was how I was feeling and how I was acting. I felt uneasy but the atmosphere was fun and happy.

"Thanks for listening everyone, you're such a great crowd. Now, lets give a warm welcome to Lethal Whispers!"

I forced a smile and tried to shake off my nerves. This was just Fang. Just the boy that listened to music with me after school, just the guy that liked mint ice-cream as much as I did, the boy that brightened up my mood whenever I saw him, the boy that could make me laugh when I didn't think I could.

Just the boy that had to leave when I needed him most. Just the boy that would have made me understand my actual heritage. The boy I wanted the best for, but I was selfish and wanted to keep to myself.

Liam came onto stage spinning his drumsticks up into the air, a huge smile plastered to his face. The crowd cheered for him, lots of girls screaming. I could understand why- he was really good looking, with that indescribable ashen blonde hair that (almost) looks silver under some light.

Then Gazzy came into view with his guitar in hand. There were just as many girls screaming. I looked over at Nudge, who was standing still, pursing her lips together to stop herself from smiling, clearly blushing. She had this look in her eyes that was so intimate that I felt obliged to look away. Did I look like that when I looked at Fang? I hoped not. Everyone would know then.

Then, finally, he came on stage. I _swear_ my heart skipped a beat. He had a funny look on his face, as if he was terrified and excited at the same time. Which, when I thought about it, was exactly how I felt. He got his guitar ready, Liam started the beat on the drums, and they launched into the song.

I felt a bit lightheaded watching Fang sing into the microphone. He must have gone to singing lessons as his voice had changed slightly. It was...better, if that was possible.

He had tried to make a move on me so many times...and I had turned him down. Why on Earth did I do that? Here I was, looking up at the boy- no, the _man_ that is just so perfect for me. And I turned him down. I was afraid. I was stupid. And now it was too late. There were thousands of screaming girls here. He could pick and choose if he wanted to, whether he was that type of guy or not.

"

His voice sounded so raw and intimate again, that I felt like he was singing to me. It tore my heart neatly in two. My hand was knotted in my hair. The crowd was starting to feel too big. I felt trapped.

I couldn't breathe.

Gasping, I turned around and pushed through the crowds. I heard Iggy calling me, but i ignored him. I didn't care if I accidentally punched someone in the face. I didn't care if I elbowed someone in the ribs. I needed out.

Eventually, I got to the side of the crowd and my legs were pumping me further and further away from the noise and the people. I kept on running until I wanted to pass out.I found myself sitting on a bunch of huge rocks that were under a wooden pier. The rocks were at the bottom of a slope so i was fairly sheltered.

There was nobody around except for the odd dog walker. I had eventually recovered from my hyperventilating when I heard my friends calling my name. If I was a good friend, I would have eased their nerves and went over to them. But no. I was hidden away, so after a while their voices faded away.

I felt numb. I didn't know what was going to happen. What was the point in coming? I could hardly expect Fang to hop off the stage and serenade me, telling me he was going to come home and everything would be okay.

He had a job now. He had a responsibility. He was living the dream. I was just the girl that he tried to kiss a few times but I turned him down.

Did I love him? Sure. Was I _in_ love with him? I'm not sure. Maybe it's not love. Maybe it's merely infatuation. But it's the strongest I've ever felt about someone so far in my life, and I guess that's all I can give right now.

I had calmed down after about half an hour and was just staring at the waves when I heard a quiet, "Thank God." I looked around me and couldn't see anyone. I even stood up to look over the rocks, but I was alone.

I turned back around, and saw Fang jump off the end of the rope ladder that was hanging off the edge of the pier, onto the sand a few feet in front of me.

I could feel my jaw drop and I nearly lost my balance. He was standing right in front of me. My whole body was frozen. He was here, in the flesh. It was silent, except for the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the concert in the distance.

Suddenly my limbs unlocked and it was like I couldn't allow any space between us. I pummelled into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. We nearly fell over, but he supported my weight.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..." I was muttering as I breathed in his scent. His arms were pressing into my back as he hugged me just as tightly as I was. My cheek was pressed against his collarbone as I started to hyperventilate. There was no way I was going to cry. I had waited for this moment for too long. I pulled away slightly, so that I could look into his eyes.

I held his face in my hands and he wrapped his arms around my waist even tighter. He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling.

I couldn't wait any longer.

I tilted my head and our lips met. My stomach was doing somersaults as he kissed me back with as much passion as I was. He tasted like peppermint and chocolate and...Fang.

I ran my hand through his hair as he tilted his head to get deeper into the kiss. I could feel his heart hammering under the light cotton of his t-shirt. His lips were were warm and soft but...firm. Insistent. I arched my back as he leaned forward, and he supported my weight with his arm around my waist.

We had to break apart after a while because coincidently, oxygen can be useful and we weren't getting much.

We sat on the sand against the rocks, his arm around me and my head resting on his shoulder.

"I've missed you." He mumbled, his fingers twirling in my hair absent-mindedly, after our breathing had slowed down and we weren't as flustered as we were a few moments ago.

"I'd say I missed you too but you already know that." I said quietly.

"Yes...I liked that email though. Who knew Maximum Ride could actually have _feelings_ for someone?" He jeered and squeezed my shoulders.

"Oh, shut it. I didn't mean to send it." I laughed and elbowed him.

"I'm glad you did though. We must have a Lord of the Rings movie marathon sometime," He said thoughtfully.

My heart thumped. Did this mean he was coming home soon?

"So how was touring?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment. "I don't really like it."

I was taken aback, "Oh?"

He stared at the ground. "It's a lot of pressure. There's paparazzi everywhere. I hate the attention. Yeah, it's a once-in-a-lifetime experience, but it should be someone else's. I just...I can't wait to go home."

"At least you got to experience it, so you know what it's like and you know it's not for you. And it's good for your résumé." I was trying to lighten his mood, but I wasn't in the swing of it like I used to be.

He smiled down at me, "That's true." He kissed the top of my head which gave me butterflies.

"Are you going to be coming home?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. This is our last venue. Thank god." He laughed.

"I thought you were going to be gone until August?"

"Yeah, but we were all talking about it and its not for us. We were thinking of recording a charity single, but we'll see how it goes. I'll be home very soon. Anyway, enough about me. Tell me what's been happening in Maxville." He tilted his head down so he could look at me.

I exhaled. "Uhm...I-" I chewed my lip. Would now be a bad time to tell him about what happened to my mom? I didn't want to be a party pooper but not much else had happened. I opened and closed my mouth, struggling to find words.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." He was looking down at me again with that goddamn _look_ in his eyes that made me melt.

I lifted my chin and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I forgot how sweet he could be.

"I just don't want to ruin the mood." I laughed uneasily.

"Don't worry about it." He had a slight frown on his face. He looked concerned as he gazed at the horizon.

"My mother was talking to me and, ah..." I tried to muster the words, "when she was younger, after she met my father, she was...she-" I took a deep breath. Just say it. Just say it.

"She was r-raped." My voice was quivering, "And nine months later, I was born." My voice broke.

The sea turned into a blurry mass as my eyes teared up. I blinked hard, and two tears streamed down my cheeks. I turned my head away and wiped them.

His hand went still as he processed what I said.

Then he shifted his body so that he was facing me and wrapped his arms around me. I was sniffling but trying not to cry. I had done enough of that when I first found out but lately it made me numb thinking about it. Waterworks were not necessary right now.

He didn't say anything, which actually comforted me more than I would have expected. Just to feel arms around me and being in his presence was enough. I stopped hyperventilating and he rested his chin on my head.

"I couldn't have left at a worse time." He muttered.

"No, no, no. Don't." I reassured him and pulled away. "Let's go on a walk."

"Okay, but if I get attacked we're going to have to run." He said as we stood up.

"Oh, yeah- I forgot about that." I thought about the screaming girls and felt a surge of jealousy.

He took my hand, "Now Max, I know you don't like to talk about feelings and mush but this is something seriously traumatic so you're going to _have_ to, eventually."

I lowered my gaze, "Yeah, I know. But not yet. I'm after missing you a whole goddamn lot, so lets _not_ talk about sad stuff 'cause I think I'll just pu-" I was interrupted by his lips being pressed against mine.

When he pulled away, I looked at him, dazed.

"I've wanted to do that _so_ many times, you can't even begin to imagine." He gave me a crooked smile which made my heart flutter.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Don't worry, two can play at that game."

-  
**_(A/N: I've been dying to write this chapter for SO LONG. Like, seriously. But don't worry, this isn't the climax of the story yet. I have plenty more plans ;)_**

To the reviewer(s) who thought I had given up on this story: Nope. Not yet. Don't worry. I'm just a procrastinator.

Thanks for all your lovely reviews so far. If you can think of any constructive criticism, feel free to go ahead and let me know. And tell me your favourite parts so far! I like interesting reviews...

I need to ask something. Is the story going at a good pace? When I read back on it, I'm afraid it has a fast pace because I read through it quickly but I don't know if that's just me.

Do any of you guys have tumblr? Me loves some tumblr.

I just realised that Nevermore wasn't even out the last time I updated. That book. Honestly. I just-ugh. James Patterson, WHY?! So much potential. Gah.

Anywho, I'll leave now. Hope you liked it!  



End file.
